Cry Me A River
by Kyizi
Summary: After Matt turns on her again, Lita finds help and perhaps even love in the most unexpected place (Lita/Shawn Michaels)
1. Part One

Cry Me A River  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only the story does.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: This will take place just before Summerslam and lead up to and through that event (possibly even a little after it)  
  
Summary: After Matt turns on her again, Lita finds help and perhaps even love in the most unexpected place  
  
Pairing: Lita/Shawn Michaels, Lillian/RVD, Jeff/Stacy  
  
Feedback: Always! :)  
  
Email: wwekyizific@hotmail.com  
  
Notes: This idea seemed quite popular, which really surprised me! I love Shawn Michaels and I had to have a fic that included him, so I'm glad you're all interested in reading it!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: In this fic, Shawn Michaels is not married and does not have a kid. The references HHH made when Shawn challenged him to the match were to his nephew (he now has one!) and those specifically about his wife were HHH saying it'd stop him having a relationship in the future. *Lita is not injured in this fic, and when Matt turned on Jeff, Lita was there as well, and he revealed a little something else.*  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
He walked through the hallways, his gaze down, avoiding all eye contact. He didn't think he could stand the looks of pity much longer. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he was here, he didn't have to be with the company till Summerslam and it could quite possibly be detrimental to his health should he bump into his *ol' buddy* Hunter.  
  
Shawn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He still couldn't believe that the man had turned on him, although, he didn't know why it had shocked him so much, Hunter was *The Game*, always looking out for himself.and only for himself. He had always known that Hunter was a little self involved, but he'd still thought of the man as his best friend. They'd been through everything together, they'd been DX together, they'd been best friends, Hunter had even been there with him when his sister had given birth to Devlan.he'd been there at Christina's funeral.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, bringing the image of Devlan to the front of his mind. The little man was currently with a babysitter so that Shawn could be at the arena and he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. He knew that most people thought he'd given up wrestling due to injury and that was just the way he wanted it, but Hunter knew otherwise and that only made him angrier. Hunter knew he could beat him easily with an injury, they both knew it.but the fact that *The Game* was so confident knowing that he was at full strength simply pissed him off.  
  
He shook his head again and looked up, making sure he was taking the right turning when something grabbed his attention. He frowned and moved closer to the doorway waiting to hear if the sound repeated itself. After a few moments he was preparing to move away from the door, ready to head back to his assigned locker room when he heard it again. It was muffled, as if someone was gasping for breath.as if someone was restraining that breath.  
  
Not stopping to think, he threw himself against the door, surprised when it fell open easily, the hinges obviously old and worn. He picked himself up and glared at the man before him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're."  
  
Shawn lashed out, his foot connecting with the man's chin, a resounding crack resonating through the silent room. He glared down at the man's prone form for a moment until a sharp sob snapped him back to attention and he looked up instantly. He frowned a little and moved towards her, flinching when she jerked away. She was pressed back against the wall, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Please," he said softly. "I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
She looked as if she were ready to run, glancing about her as if calculating distances. After a moment, she seemed to realise her situation and she screamed a little as the man on the floor groaned.  
  
"Please, honey, let me take you out of here,"  
  
She looked up at him and he was relieved to note that her fear lessened when she was looking at him. "I.I couldn't stop him."  
  
"I know," he took a step closer and crouched down in front of her. "And we'll make him pay, but please, just let me take you out of here."  
  
She nodded and reached out a shaky hand to meet his. He gently pulled her to her feet and waited a moment, trying to gauge how she'd react if he were to pull her closer. She seemed to understand and nodded, moving towards him, easing herself to his side as he slid an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"What.what if he wakes up and comes after me.I.what if he."  
  
"Lillian," he turned her round to face him and cupped her face. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise." She nodded, nothing more than a slight jerk of her head, but he could tell that she trusted him that much. "Where do you want me to take you?"  
  
"L.Lita."  
  
"Okay, honey, to Lita it is."  
  
With that, he slipped his arm back over her shoulder and pulled her from the room, leaving Test's prone body on the floor.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ END PART ONE  
  
Okay, I had originally had that as Lita and Matt, but I thought it was a little too predictable that way! So hope you like the amendment and hope you all like it so far! Don't worry, Lita *will* be in the next part! 


	2. Part Two

Cry Me A River  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only the story does.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: This will take place just before Summerslam and lead up to and through that event (possibly even a little after it)  
  
Summary: After Matt turns on her again, Lita finds help and perhaps even love in the most unexpected place  
  
Feedback: Always! :)  
  
Pairings: Lita/Shawn, Lillian/RVD and Jeff/Torrie (I know it was originally Jeff/Stacy, but it just ain't gonna work out that way, sorry!)  
  
Email: wwekyizific@hotmail.com  
  
Notes: This idea seemed quite popular, which really surprised me! I love Shawn Michaels and I had to have a fic that included him, so I'm glad you're all interested in reading it!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: In this fic, Shawn Michaels is not married and does not have a kid. The references HHH made when Shawn challenged him to the match were to his nephew (he now has one!) and those specifically about his wife were HHH saying it'd stop him having a relationship in the future. *Lita is not injured in this fic, and when Matt turned on Jeff, Lita was there as well, and he revealed a little something else.*  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Two  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Oh, my God, Lil, what happened?" Lita rushed to the doorway pulling her friend into her arms, sending a questioning look at the man who was currently shutting the door behind them.  
  
"I.I."  
  
Shawn placed a hand on the petite ring announcer's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Test attacked her."  
  
"What?" Lita pulled back and stared into Lillian's eyes, trying to gauge if what Shawn had said was true. The blonde nodded and instantly pulled her friend back into an embrace.  
  
"What.what can I do?"  
  
Lita smiled at his uncertainty. "If you helped her, I think you've already done a lot, but if you want to help more, you could go get Rob Van Dam."  
  
Shawn frowned slightly, wondering why the small blonde would want the laid back and slightly insane man present, but he didn't say anything, simply nodding and leaving the room. Lita pulled her friend down to the couch and sat back slightly, looking at her.  
  
"Are.are you okay?"  
  
Lillian took a deep breath. "Thanks to Shawn."  
  
"What happened, Lil?"  
  
"He just.I was.I was coming to surprise you, I was going to go out and let Howard Finkle see that I was back, and he just grabbed me.said that he knew I wanted him and that.and that."  
  
Seeing that tears would soon arrive, Lita pulled her friend into her arms and hugged her tightly. Lillian was a strong woman, it was something that Lita had always admired in the sense that Lillian was a gentle person, but she still had an air of strength around her. Seeing her this broken tore at the redhead's heart. Trish had said the same thing when the two had gone to visit her, both women sensing that their friend's strength was crumbling and hating to see it. There was only one person that seemed to make her feel strong again and he was currently entering the room at high speed.  
  
"Lily, are you okay? I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him."  
  
Lita almost smiled at the surprise on Shawn Michaels' face. Not many people had seen Rob angry and those who had usually regretted it, or at the very least hoped they were not to be the recipient. She moved from the couch, allowing the Rob to sit next to his girlfriend and moved to the doorway.  
  
"Thank you, you didn't have to help her, but you did."  
  
"Of course I had to help her. No one deserves to be treated like that, like a toy," Lita held her breath as he seemed to aim that last statement at her. She held his intense stare for a few moments before breaking contact and looking away.  
  
"I.thank you anyway."  
  
"Like I said, I did what I thought was right, but you're welcome."  
  
She looked up and smiled, but she couldn't help frowning at the dressing on his forehead. Without even realising what she was doing, she reached out her hand, grazing her fingers across his forehead.  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
A little shocked at the contact, Shawn stuttered for a few moments before mentally shaking himself. "I.yeah, a little. Does yours?"  
  
She frowned. "My head wasn't hit."  
  
"No, your head wasn't, but you were still hurt." Lita looked away and closed her eyes, hearing him curse at himself. "I'm sorry, I had no right to ask that."  
  
No," she said, turning to look at him again. "It's okay. And yes, what Matt did still hurts."  
  
"It won't go away for a while, I guess, but you have Jeff."  
  
"And I couldn't love him more if he was my own brother.but the fact remains that he's lost his brother."  
  
"I kinda know what that feels like."  
  
"Just so that you know, Shawn, I hope you kick Triple H's ass next week."  
  
He laughed, but she couldn't sense any humour in it. "I wish I didn't have to."  
  
"I know."  
  
He nodded and made a move to leave. "Well, same goes for you and Jeff."  
  
She nodded and he smiled. Her grin widened and he winked at her. "I'll go now. Keep an eye on Lillian and if Rob needs a hand kickin' Test and his friend's collective asses, tell him to give me a bell."  
  
"I will," she frowned. "I thought your back was injured."  
  
He looked away. "Things aren't always what they seem, Lita." And with that parting remark he nodded his head to Lillian and Rob and exited the room, leaving behind a very confused Lita.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ End of Part Two  
  
Still enjoying? Hope so! LoL! Should be more out soon, and don't worry, you'll find out the whole Matt story soon!  
  
Also, as I mentioned at the top, sorry for those of you who wanted it Jeff/Stacy as I'd originally planned, but it was just too complicated to keep that in, so it's now going to be Jeff/Torrie 


	3. Part Three

Cry Me A River  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only the story does.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: This will take place just before Summerslam and lead up to and through that event (possibly even a little after it)  
  
Summary: After Matt turns on her again, Lita finds help and perhaps even love in the most unexpected place  
  
Feedback: Always! :)  
  
Pairings: Lita/Shawn, Lillian/RVD, Jeff/Torrie  
  
Email: wwekyizific@hotmail.com  
  
Notes: This idea seemed quite popular, which really surprised me! I love Shawn Michaels and I had to have a fic that included him, so I'm glad you're all interested in reading it!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: In this fic, Shawn Michaels is not married and does not have a kid. The references HHH made when Shawn challenged him to the match were to his nephew (he now has one!) and those specifically about his wife were HHH saying it'd stop him having a relationship in the future. *Lita is not injured in this fic, and when Matt turned on Jeff, Lita was there as well, and he revealed a little something else.*  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
PART 3  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Lita sighed and pulled her hair from the bobble that was holding it high on her head. Running her hands over her eyes and flattening her hair, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, leaning closer to see if some revelation would occur. She didn't understand why he'd done it, I mean she didn't really understand why he'd wanted to date her in the first place, but she understood his reasons for leaving her even less. It wasn't as if she thought she was ugly, she knew she wasn't, she just didn't understand why he'd even chosen her over all the gorgeous women that threw themselves at him on a weekly basis. And she meant that literally. She'd been present on more than one occasion, her being there not daunting these women in the slightest.  
  
Sighing, she placed her head on her hands, leaning her elbows on the sink. She wasn't sure she could face the crowd tonight, but she was being forced to, so she would. She wasn't being forced in the sense that management had told her she had to, only in the sense of her duty to Jeff. He had a match, and she would be out there for him, regardless of her own feelings because that was what family was for, what it really meant. And whether Jeff was legally family or not, he was a brother to her and she treated her family right, now more so than ever. Jeff was all she had left and she wasn't about to lose him, she'd make sure of that.  
  
"Knock, knock?" She turned at the sound of his voice and smile gracing her lips at his tentative look. She knew that he'd likely asked the women in the dressing room for entrance before opening the outer door, let alone the bathroom door, but that didn't make the uncertain smile on his face any less endearing.  
  
"Hey, you," he said, grinning and entering the room. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and she held onto him tightly. He needed her as much as she needed him and there was no way in this world that she'd let him doubt that.  
  
"Hey," she pulled back and smiled at him. "Torrie didn't jump you on the way in then?"  
  
Jeff mock glared at her but nothing could diminish the slight blush that was coming to his cheeks. "I hate you."  
  
"No you don't, you love me really," she said, smiling sweetly. "It's not my fault that you two are so adorable."  
  
Jeff's blush deepened and she grinned. "Shut up." He paused for a moment. "She's not in there anyway.not that I was looking out for her and will you stop grinning at me like that?"  
  
"Sorry, Jeffrey, Billy teases her and it's my job to tease you 'til you grow some balls and ask her out."  
  
Jeff narrowed his eyes at her, but she could tell he wasn't really angry. "Did you two make a pact or something? 'Cause if ya did then y'all are evil. That's just mean." He linked arms with her and pulled her towards the bathroom door, entering the main locker room area.  
  
"What are big sisters for, if not to tease?" She smiled but noticed the look in his eyes and instantly cursed herself for even mentioning family or siblings. After what Matt had done earlier that week, the last thing Jeff needed was for her to go reminding him about it at every turn.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Jeff said and she frowned. She opened her mouth to question him but he cut her off. "Don't even think about saying sorry. You are my sister, Lita, whether it's official or not. I love you like a sister and you mean so much to me. You know how to treat family, you're always there for me, even when you're questioning my sanity." They both laughed a little before Jeff's face grew serious. "Please don't take it back, Li, I don't think I can handle losing two siblings in one week."  
  
"I'll never take that back, Jeff, I'm just sorry I had to remind you of everything."  
  
"Li, it's there anyway, just don't say you're sorry."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Aw, well, isn't that adorable?"  
  
Lita's head swivelled round and she glared at the woman that had just entered the room. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry you're pretty little head about that. Just know I'm here on an errand for *my* man,"  
  
Lita scoffed. "Thank you for reminding me of yet another reason I'm happy I'm not with Matt anymore. I'm nobody's errand girl, although it doesn't surprise me that your standards are that low."  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed before a smirk graced her lips. "Aw, Lita, we all know you're just jealous 'cause I have what you couldn't keep."  
  
Lita smirked and stepped closer to her. "You see, that's where you'd be wrong, 'cause I know what he's worth and trust me, honey, he ain't work keeping.but I guess trailer park trash like you wouldn't know any different,"  
  
"Watch your mouth, little girl."  
  
Lita sized the woman up. "Who do you think you're calling little girl?"  
  
Jeff pulled Lita back towards him and smiled. "Ladies, ladies, ladies.well, lady," he turned to Lita an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, sweetie, I shouldn't class her in that genre, didn't mean to insult you." Lita smiled and he turned to face the other woman. "I have an idea, why don't we settle this in an inter-gender tag match at Summerslam?"  
  
The woman smiled creepily. "You took the words right out of my mouth"  
  
Jeff scrunched up his face. "Then let me put 'em right back, 'cause, honey, I know where that mouth's been and I don't want to catch anything."  
  
"You little." the woman's fury twisted into a smile. "Well, don't worry, Matt will take care of you at Summerslam, and you?" she glared at Lita. "You're mine."  
  
"Oh, as appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass and settle for whooping your ass. You're going down, Dawn Marie, and trust me, honey, Matt won't be able to stop anything 'cause he's gonna be right down there with you."  
  
Dawn Marie shook her head in disgust and waltzed out of the room, her shouts of protest heard moments later as she was approached by security. The room stood in silence and Lita was sure that her eyes were glistening with fury. She was angry and that little bitch and her bastard of a boyfriend were going to pay.  
  
"Well, that was pleasant," Trish said, breaking the silence and reminding Lita and Jeff that they weren't alone.  
  
"I think Dawn Marie and Matt getting their butts kicked is a very pleasant idea," Lillian said, smiling. "And if Shawn Michaels and Rob kick Test, Lance and Christian's butts next week on RAW then it'll be pleasantness all around."  
  
Jeff nodded then frowned. "Isn't Michaels injured? And why would he and Rob be kicking the UnAmerican's asses? I mean besides them being jerks, is there somethin' I should know about?"  
  
Lita frowned and pushed him towards the door, but not before Jeff saw a shadow cast in Lillian's eyes. "I'll tell you later," Lita said, sending a comforting smile towards her friend. "We have to get out there, you have an unknown match to attend remember."  
  
"Yeah, gotta wonder what Bischoff's got up his sleeve."  
  
"I do not trust that man, but he has been good to you with matches lately."  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said sadly. "I can't help wonderin', maybe if."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Lita said, her voice hard. He looked up at her and the determination on her face caught his immediate attention. "Whether you were getting better matches than him or not, that does not excuse what he did and no matter what Matt said that night, it is not a reason for what he did either. He humiliated me on TV, again and what's worse, he beat up on you. Matt's an ass."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, and he'll pay for what he did you, to both of us. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."  
  
Lita took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you do, sweetie, I know. But no matter what, we'll get through this together, just like we always do."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Three  
  
I'm adding an extra week before Summerslam because Shawn and Rob really want to kick the UnAmerican's collective asses, and I have a feeling my Jeff muse will as well, the minute he hears what happened! ;-p  
  
Hope you're all still enjoying and sorry Shawn wasn't in that part, he'll be in the next one, promise! 


	4. Part Four

Cry Me A River  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only the story does.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: This will take place just before Summerslam and lead up to and through that event (possibly even a little after it)  
  
Summary: After Matt turns on her again, Lita finds help and perhaps even love in the most unexpected place  
  
Feedback: Always! :)  
  
Pairings: Lita/Shawn, Lillian/RVD, Jeff/Torrie  
  
Email: wwekyizific@hotmail.com  
  
NOTE: Er - oops! After getting a swift kick up the arse from Devil Child, I decided to quickly write another chapter before she beat me up! Then I realised, I hadn't posted this one yet, eek! Here it is! :)  
  
Notes: This idea seemed quite popular, which really surprised me! I love Shawn Michaels and I had to have a fic that included him, so I'm glad you're all interested in reading it!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: In this fic, Shawn Michaels is not married and does not have a kid. The references HHH made when Shawn challenged him to the match were to his nephew (he now has one!) and those specifically about his wife were HHH saying it'd stop him having a relationship in the future. *Lita is not injured in this fic, and when Matt turned on Jeff, Lita was there as well, and he revealed a little something else.* Also, adding another week before the run up to Summerslam! Just so my characters get to beat some people up!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
PART 4  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Well, what's wrong? You look a little surprised to see me," he laughed and a chill ran down her spine. She glanced quickly about her instantly realising that there was no way out. There were only stairs and she knew it was late, there wasn't likely to be many people wandering about the hotel at this time of night. His hands were placed at either side of her and there was nowhere to go. He had her right where he wanted her. "No point in trying to run, Lita, there's nowhere you can go. See, all the doors are locked right up to the third floor. Want to know how I know that? Because I have a girlfriend who listens and does as I ask. I have a girlfriend who actually cares about me."  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes. "You have a lap dog, Matt and trust me when I say I am so over you. I tried to hold on to who you were but I stopped loving you months ago, I was just too foolish to realise it 'til now."  
  
"Pretty words, Li, but they're not true and we both know it," He pressed her further into the wall, rubbing against her and she tried to push him away. "Oh, you like that? Wait, I know you do, I dated you for so long. Too long."  
  
"You don't need to remind me of that. I know. So why don't you get lost and find your little tramp. Ah!" She screamed as he pulled her hair, leaning right into her face, not giving her an inch to move.  
  
"I think you'd better watch your words about Dawn-Marie, she's more of a woman that you could ever be."  
  
"Has less of a brain for you to argue with, you mean."  
  
"Don't tell me what I mean!"  
  
"Matt let go, you're hurting me,"  
  
"Like you hurt me tonight, you mean?"  
  
"What?" she frowned but drew back in fear when his angry eyes levelled off with hers again.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know the cameras caught that little scene in the dressing room? I saw the way you were eyeing up Michaels. Now we both know you were wishin' he was me but I don't take kindly to your wand'rin' eye. And as for Jeff, well I know you two have been at it for months."  
  
"Matt we are not together anymore! It's no difference to you if I eye up every man on both rosters, or sleep with them for that matter! Jeff and I are just friends but even if we weren't that is none of your business!"  
  
"You will not humiliate me!"  
  
"Like you did to me you mean?" He pulled her hair again and she screamed as he cupped her chin fiercely with his other hand.  
  
"Listen to me, you will do as I say and you will like it. If you want Jeff to live through Summerslam you will lose and you will do what I say when I say it. If I say I want you in my bed tonight, you will be there. If I say I want you to make sure Michaels is injured in his match on Monday, you will make sure that he is and if I say I want you to make sure you and Jeff lose at Summerslam, you will lose. And Lita? I'm saying, so these things had better happen. So, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Only in your dreams, Matt."  
  
He threw her to the ground and held her arms to the floor, securing her underneath him. "I said you will do as I say and."  
  
Lita screamed as he suddenly fell on her. A moment later the weight was pulled away and she sat up, pulling herself into the corner wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, someone has a hero complex this evening. Two in one night, what, you trying out to be Superman."  
  
"Considering I currently have you at a disadvantage, Hardy, I'd watch what you're saying. See this fist?" Matt simply smirked until the fist made contact with his eye. "How about now? Trust me when I say it is taking all my willpower not to kill you right now, but I have a feeling that Jeff will want to take care of that a week on Sunday."  
  
"Come on Michaels, we all know you're a has been." Matt tried to laugh but didn't get far before Shawn's fist made contact with his other eye and then his lip.  
  
"Don't push me, Matt, don't push me," Shawn stared the younger man down, a deadly look in his eye. "Now it's your turn to listen. You will do as I say and you will like it. If you want to live until Summerslam you will leave Lita and Jeff alone. If you want to be any use to anyone in bed tonight, you will not piss me off or I will let Lita remove the problem. If I say I want you to head to your room and not surface that scrawny little ass of yours until it's absolutely necessary, you will do so. And Matt? I'm saying, so these things had better happen. I will see you on Smackdown! the week after Summerslam. I hear Edge wants to kick your ass this week for what you did to his friends, and you might need a weeks rest after that. You'll keep, and I can wait."  
  
"You.you're not on Smackdown!" Matt said nervously, licking some of the blood from his lip.  
  
Shawn smiled and leaned closer to him, a dangerous glint still present in his eye. "Oh, you seem to be forgetting that I've been in this business a long, long time. You don't go on for that long without being owed a few favours. And since I'm beating the crap out of her ex at Summerslam, I think Steph will be quite receptive. We go way back, you see. So trust me, Matthew, I will see you in the ring two weeks Thursday."  
  
"But your back."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll take care of Triple H.and then whatever's left of you after Summerslam will be mine. And Matt, if you ever even think about breathing in Lita's direction again, let alone think of actually touching her, you *won't* live to regret it. Understood."  
  
Shawn took a minute before letting Matt go, watching after him as he scurried up the stairs. He turned to face Lita, frowning as he saw her curled up in the corner. He leaned closer to her and took a few steps towards her, reaching out a hand.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you. Let me take you to your hotel room."  
  
Lita stared at him for a minute. "He was actually going to hurt me," she said softly.  
  
Shawn cursed and crouched down in front of her. "I know he was, sweetie. But I promise that from now on he won't get close enough to you to even think about it."  
  
"Why are you being so nice? You don't even know me."  
  
Shawn smiled. "Yes I do," at the frown on her face, his grin widened. "I can see it in your eyes, Lita. And trust me, honey, you're worth saving."  
  
The redhead smiled a little and reached out to take his hand. "Something tells me you'd help me even if you thought I wasn't."  
  
"No one deserves to be treated like that. Not Lillian, not you, not anyone" He followed her lead towards her hotel room but didn't let go of her hand. "I know you can take care of yourself, but."  
  
"Well, I wasn't doing a very good job of it this time."  
  
"'Course you weren't. You loved him for a long time and if you'd ever thought him capable of that then I doubt you'd have ever fallen in love with him. He caught you off guard, honey, I think you were too shocked to fight back."  
  
"Not next time," the redhead vowed, pulling open the door with her free hand and leading Shawn down the hallway towards the room she was sharing with Jeff.  
  
"There will not be a next time," the tone in Shawn's voice caused her to stop and she turned to face him. "And if he even thinks about it, I will beat him to a bloody pulp."  
  
Lita stood in silence, a little shocked to see the sincerity and fierceness that was in his eyes. "I.thank you, Shawn, but this isn't your fight."  
  
"It shouldn't be yours either. What Matt just tried to do deserves a beating."  
  
"What did Matt just try?"  
  
They both looked up at the frantic voice. Lita turned around and found herself instantly under inspection from both Jeff and Edge. Shawn noticed that there was a door open a few paces from where they were standing.  
  
"He just got a little rough with me in the stair well, that's all. Shawn helped."  
  
"He was more than a little rough, Lita," When she turned and glared at him, Shawn raised his eyebrows and stepped a little closer to her. "Protecting Jeff from this will only make things worse. Matt tried to hurt you and he tried to force himself on you, that's not okay, Lita and whatever is left of him when the three of you are finished with him is mine."  
  
Lita scowled and put her hands on her hips. "I'm thankful you were there tonight, Shawn, I won't lie about that, but you are not here to fight my battles for me."  
  
Shawn smiled. "Glad to see there's still fire in you, and trust me, Lita, if I thought this was just your fight, I wouldn't get involved, but I think it's too late for that. Before I saw who he was talking to, I heard what he said. He wanted me out of the equation before I helped you. I think we just found out who Hunter's new friend is."  
  
"What new friend? I don't get it."  
  
"Eh, guys?" Lita and Shawn turned to face Jeff again. "I think we should take this inside, it's getting a little.serious to be talking about it out here."  
  
They both nodded and Edge took Lita's arm, frowning when he saw her wince. "You sure you're okay, honey?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "I'm okay, I just hurt my elbow."  
  
"No, Lita, Matt hurt your elbow," she looked up at Jeff as they entered the room and he reached out to cup her face. "And he has to pay for it."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part 4  
  
Okay, so I decided to have him save her after all! I'm having lots of fun with this , hope you're enjoying reading!  
  
Feedback is always appreciated :) 


	5. Part Five

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part 5  
  
I promised a few people I'd have this out on Thursday so SORRY! I noticed a glaring continuity error on Wednesday night but I've been working non stop and ugh, so much work! Not to mention am back at college. Anyway, enough excuses, on with the fic. Sorry they're short chapters atm, but there's quite a few, so that should make up for it! Will post part 6 on Sunday :)  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Jeff cleared his throat and looked around the silent room. Since entering and sitting down, no one had said a word. He glanced at Lita, noting that she was still rubbing at her arm and rage built up inside him. He took a calming breath and glanced at Edge and Michaels. Edge was sitting in his armchair by the window staring at Lita, a fierce protection in his eyes, but Jeff was more interested in the way Shawn was looking at his redheaded friend. The older man was glancing at Lita with what Jeff would call admiration and, dare he even think it, attraction.  
  
"Well," Edge broke the silence, shifting everyone's thoughts to the present. "Anyone care to explain?" he asked, but his question was clearly aimed at Michaels.  
  
"I assume that means would I care to explain," the heartbreak kid said with a smirk. Figuring it might help to have a few allies, he decided to tell what he knew, well, as much as he dared to at the moment. He shook his head and stood up, pacing gently in front of the window. "Where to begin, huh? Well, I guess at the start. Okay, lets go back a couple of months. Hunter and I have always kept in touch, but a few months ago, I got a phone call begging me to come back to the federation. He's always tried this with me, always trying to get me to come back."  
  
"Probably wanting to cling to your popularity," Lita said with a small scowl.  
  
Shawn smiled at her. "Well, I'd like to think so, but I think we all know that no matter how it started out, Hunter has his own fan base now. He was desperate this time, more so than usual. He seemed to think that he needed me and from the way he was speaking, I knew he was up to something. I've known this man a long time and I know when he's scheming. He turned the sweetest little girl I ever met into a vindictive bitch. Sure Steph's nice enough now that she's well away from him, but she'll never be the same, he robbed her of that."  
  
"Look, I'm not meaning to trash talk your friends or anything, but considering Triple H was one of them not so long ago, I feel less bad. Steph ain't no angel."  
  
"I'm not saying she is, but she used to be pretty damn close to one."  
  
"You were in love with her." All eyes turned to Lita but where Edge and Jeff looked half shocked, half sceptical, Shawn simply smiled.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're pretty perceptive, Red?"  
  
"It has been known." Lita smiled. "Did you ever tell her?"  
  
"Nah, what good would it have done. Besides, that was a long time ago. A long time ago." Shaking his head, Shawn picked up the narrative again. "Anyway, I knew that Hunter was up to something, so when I saw that the nWo was back, I decided it was time to do a little scouting around. I'd like to think I'm a pretty smart guy," Edge snorted and Michaels smiled at him. "I'll have you know I'm a very intelligent man!" he said with mock indignation. "Anyway, I know to surround myself with people that know how to fight. I came back, kept an eye on things, and for the most part, let other people do the fighting. I'm an injured man, you know."  
  
"You know that gets less believable every time I hear you say it." Jeff said with a small smile.  
  
Shawn shrugged and continued. "Anyway, before Hunter turned on me," Shawn paused for a moment. There was no mistaking that there was anger in his voice, and no one blamed him for that. "Lets just say, I began to suspect that he wasn't working alone. He took mystery phone calls and disappeared for long periods of time."  
  
"And before you knew it you were heading for a divorce," Edge smirked and shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "What you're saying makes sense. Matt was the same for a long time. Probably longer than you're talking of."  
  
"Hey, I have no idea how long it took, all I know is that when my head went through that car screen window, Hunter wasn't alone in that parking lot."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Because there was no clear picture of who it was. And besides, Hunter still believes he has the upper hand."  
  
"And it's better for us all if they think we know nothing." Lita frowned. "Edge, you have a match with Matt this week, don't you?"  
  
The blonde nodded, frowning her. "What are you planning?"  
  
Lita smirked. "Nothing," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Li?" Jeff stood up straighter from where he was leaning against the desk. "I know that look, you're plotting something."  
  
"Well, aside from the fact that I think Mr. Michaels here isn't telling us everything, I think I have a plan."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part 5  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KyiziFic 


	6. Part Six

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part 6  
  
Okay, so I promised it by Sunday.sorry! It's longer though!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"You don't have to do this you know,"  
  
Shawn gave the man a half smile and nodded. "I think I do. I might not know Lillian very well, but no one deserves to be treated like that. Besides, I'm only at ringside to lend a hand if Christian gets involved."  
  
"But something tells me you're capable of a lot more than that," Rob raised his eyebrows as if expecting a response, but Shawn simply shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait to Summerslam to find out, huh?" Jeff said with a smile. "Or we could always ask Li to sweet talk him."  
  
Rob smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Could we now?"  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes, but his cheeks coloured slightly. "Speaking of Lillian, how is she?"  
  
"Actually, I thought we were speaking about Lita, but since you so skilfully changed the subject, I'll give you this one," Rob smiled. "She's okay. A little shook up, but fine. What with Three Minute Warning a few weeks ago and now this, she needs a break, but she insisted she come tonight. At least we managed to talk her into at least staying through the back with the others."  
  
"Kidman's with them,"  
  
Shawn nodded, then smiled. "So, bets on the loudest chant?" Shawn asked, but RVD and Jeff exchanged confused looks. "Don't tell me the tradition's been stopped,"  
  
"Okay, you're gonna have to explain yoursel', 'cause we have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"We used to do it before every match. We'd place bets on who the crowd'd cheer loudest for,"  
  
Rob shrugged, "I'm in,"  
  
"Well, that's not fair," Jeff frowned. "The crowd don't chant for me. You guys have it easy. HBK, RVD, even Y2J has one. Man, I really need to get me one of those three letter names."  
  
"Well, well, well, they're bringing along the cripple. Isn't that a nice bit of community service. What d'you do to deserve that?"  
  
"Gee, I'd forgot how witty you were, Chris," Jeff said rolling his eyes as Christian, Lance and Test approached. Christian glared at the three men waiting by the curtain and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know anything about wit-"  
  
"So we noticed," Shawn muttered and Lance glared.  
  
"But we do know that we're going to beat you out there."  
  
"After what you did to Lillian," Rob spat out as he stepped towards Test. "You better know that you'll be needing a body bag when I'm through with you."  
  
"What can I say, the slut was practically begging for it," Test laughed, not noticing the shocked look on Lance's face.  
  
"I'll bet she was," Christian said with a smirk. "I've had to turn her down a few times myself."  
  
Jeff and Shawn were each gripping hold of one of Rob's arms, but the man wasn't attempting to move. "Don't worry, I want to destroy him on screen. I want the fans to see it," Rob said through gritted teeth.  
  
Test simply laughed and walked towards the curtain with Christian. Lance hung back a little with a frown on his face before following after them. "I thought you said you didn't do anything,"  
  
"Geez, Lance, get a life." Test rolled his eyes and the three men headed out to the ring.  
  
"Ah, dissension amongst the ranks," Shawn said with a slight smirk. "That's what I like to see."  
  
"Yeah, it's good to know that at least one of them has morals,"  
  
"Yeah, shame he doesn't have a brain to go with them. He's still with them after all." Jeff shook his head and turned to RVD. "You ready, man?" RVD nodded and Jeff turned to Shawn.  
  
"No need to ask," The heartbreak kid said with a nod. "I'm always ready."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Come on, Jeff, kick out. Yes!" Torrie punched the air before doing a small victory dance.  
  
Lita and Lillian laughed at the blonde woman who blushed furiously, having momentarily forgotten that she was not alone. "Eh, can we forget I did that?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Not a chance," Lita smirked and exchanged amused looks with Lillian.  
  
Torrie pouted and joined them on the couch. "You guys are mean."  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Lita said throwing her arm around her friend. "We're not mean, we're just doing what best friends do."  
  
"Teasing mercilessly," Lillian grinned. "Isn't that right, Billy?" She turned to face the man who was sitting on the table, his eyes glued to the monitor.  
  
"I say nothing because I know nothing. I'm oblivious and so not getting involved in any way."  
  
"No point in asking him, he's being mean to me too,"  
  
"Torrie I'm not mean," Billy said with mock indignation. "I'm simply filling in the role of your big brother who is across state at the moment."  
  
"Andrew doesn't tease me."  
  
"Uh, yes he does, honey. You remember I've met him, right?"  
  
Torrie frowned, "Well, that's not fair,"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
At Lillian's gasp, they all turned to face the screen, walking closer as if it would take them closer to the action. They watched in horror as Triple H ran to the ring armed with a sledgehammer. It was obvious from the camera angle that no one but the cameras and the crowd had spotted him - and he was heading straight for Shawn.  
  
"Oh, God he can't - Lita?"  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part 6  
  
Am hoping the length of this one will make up for the fact that it was late! Hope you enjoyed  
  
Feedback is a gift, it's nice to give :) 


	7. Part Seven

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
CK, you've met someone on par with you! Fell for him at same age and I still squeal like a maniac when I see him! ROFL!  
  
Prime Time Mattitude, I've watched wrestling since I was 6 but you've lost me! I'll likely sound like an idiot when I ask, but the old cripple trick would be?  
  
Anyway, thanks VERY much for the feedback people! Luv ya! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
  
  
"Looks like HBK's spotted him."  
  
"And we can all thank God for that,"  
  
"I don't know about you JR, but I certainly don't think of Jeff Hardy as God." The King said with a smile. "I'd like to think God has better taste in clothes. And normal coloured hair. Ouch, that had to hurt."  
  
"Well, it serves Triple H right, I think a taste of the steel steps is just what that man needed."  
  
"But where's the sledgehammer, JR?"  
  
"I thought Triple H had it," JR frowned, glancing at the monitors, hoping to get a closer view of the ring, and perhaps some insight to where the offending item was.  
  
"Looks like Michaels thought so to, he can't find it either!"  
  
"And meanwhile, Test's just had the teeth knocked out of him!"  
  
"One, Two, Three and that's the match over but wait, Christian's in the ring and the UnAmericans are triple teaming Jeff and RVD. But it looks like their manager for the night is about to have his hands full."  
  
"What's that - My God, King, doesn't this man know when to stop?"  
  
"Triple H seems to have recovered,"  
  
"So I see, he's recovered the sledgehammer from under the ring and he's heading straight for Michaels."  
  
"I don't think - wait a minute, what the-"  
  
"King - what is Lita doing out here?"  
  
"Heading straight for Triple H by the looks of it,"  
  
"She wouldn't. My God, doesn't she remember what this man is capable of?"  
  
"Well seeing as she's just stolen Triple H's sledgehammer, I'm going with no. She's crazy,"  
  
"I'm not arguing there. Well, whatever she was thinking, she's just saved Shawn Michaels from another life threatening injury."  
  
"Think he'll get to thank her later?"  
  
  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Jeff-"  
  
"No, in fact I don't think you were thinking! Do you have any idea what he could have done to you out there? Do you remember what he's done to you in the past?"  
  
"Jeff-"  
  
"Because it seems to me that you've completely forgotten. He could have-"  
  
"JEFF!" Lita's fists were curled up at her sides as she faced down her best friend. "I knew what I was doing."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Lita turned to Shawn in shock, having forgotten that she and Jeff were far from alone. Lillian, Rob, Billy and Torrie were cramped onto the couch and Shawn was perched on the edge of the table.  
  
"Yes, I did,"  
  
"Lita, I'm not trying to gang up on you here, none of us are. But I think it's safe to say that we're all with Jeff on this one. What were you hoping to accomplish?"  
  
"I was hoping to accomplish exactly what I did," she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"And what if it had all backfired?"  
  
"Look, I was trying to make sure you didn't get hurt. I watched it happen last time, I wasn't going to let it happen again."  
  
Shawn smiled and stepped towards her. "And I appreciate that. But did you stop to think what could have happened to you? Did you stop to think that by coming down there, you were putting yourself at risk of the same thing you were trying to stop happening to me?"  
  
Lita frowned. "Well if you want to be logical about it."  
  
Shawn smiled. "I do. You put yourself in serious danger out there. I'm not going to say I don't appreciate what you did, but I wish you hadn't done it. You've just made everything a whole lot worse with Matt,"  
  
"What does Matt have to do with this?" Lillian asked.  
  
Noticing the look on Shawn's face, Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry about it. They won't tell,"  
  
"Won't tell what?" Rob and Torrie asked.  
  
"Well, there's a lot to say so why don't we leave it 'til we get back to the hotel. I don't know about you guys, but I want a shower."  
  
The others nodded and Jeff smiled. "Room 301. Come by when you get back."  
  
"Isn't that Edge's room?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he knows too, but don't ask, we'll explain it all later."  
  
"I'll have to take a rain check," Shawn said, moving to the door. "My flight leaves in about an hour and a half. But I'll see you guys on Thursday."  
  
"Thursday?" Torrie frowned.  
  
Lita smiled. "We'll explain the plan later."  
  
"Ooh, I like a good intrigue," Torrie said with a smile.  
  
"Well, don't worry, Nancy Drew," Jeff said with a wink. "There's plenty of that going around,"  
  
  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
  
  
"Devlan!"  
  
"Uncle Shawn!"  
  
Shawn grinned and bent down to scoop up the blonde blur. "Hey there, little buddy. You doin' okay?"  
  
Devlan nodded and scrunched up his face with a big smile. "Tracey let me watch,"  
  
"So I see,"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Michaels," the girl said as she entered the hallway. "I tried to put him down but he wasn't having any of it."  
  
"I can believe that," Shawn said, shaking his head at the innocent looking boy in his arms. "Thanks again, Tracey." He reached for his wallet and paid the girl, nodding to the door. "The taxi's waiting to take you home."  
  
"Okay, will you need me again this week?"  
  
"No, I'm taking him to his dad's tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Okay, well give me a call when you need me."  
  
"I will, take care."  
  
Tracey smiled and closed the door behind her and Shawn instantly locked it. He reached down and picked up his bag from the floor where he'd dropped it on entering and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Uncle Shawn, how long with Daddy's this time? Can I take my bike? Will it snow? Ooh, can I take my computer? Who was the lady that stopped uncle Hunter from hurting you?"  
  
Shawn blinked and stopped walking for a moment. He'd expected every single question Devlan had asked. He asked them every time he stayed with his Dad, but the last one had come as a shock. Not that it should have, he knew that Devlan took in everything. He shook his head and smiled at the inquisitive boy in his arms and continued to walk the hallway to Devlan's room.  
  
"You'll be staying with your daddy for a week. No, you can't take your bike because it's too big to go in your case. It's nearly winter, so it might snow this time, but don't count on it, little buddy. Your daddy has a computer, so yours is staying here and the lady's name is Lita."  
  
Devlan nodded and Shawn seemed convinced that the young boy was satisfied, but had he been paying attention he would have noticed the look on his nephew's face that said he wanted to know more. Shawn tucked Devlan in and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Goodnight" and he reached to turn off the lamp.  
  
"Is Lita a nice lady? Will she come visit me? Are you going to get married? Can I still stay with you when you do? Can we get a dog now?"  
  
Shawn groaned and leaned his head on his nephews quilt covered stomach. "Do you ever stop asking questions?" he shook his head knowing it would tickle the boy.  
  
Devlan giggled. "Nope!"  
  
"Yes, Lita's a nice lady. And no we can't get a dog. Now will you please go to sleep? You're going to see your daddy tomorrow and we both need some rest."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"'Night, Uncle Shawnie."  
  
Shawn pretended to glare at him. "I thought we were getting to big to call me that," Devlan giggled and Shawn kissed his forehead. "Good night, Dev," Shawn turned out the light, picked up his bag from the floor and moved to the doorway.  
  
"Uncle Shawnie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't say if Lita would come visit me. Or if-"  
  
"We'll see, Dev. Now go to sleep,"  
  
  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part 7  
  
Hope you're all enjoying, this was a little longer, but nye, don't care!  
  
If you want emailed when I update, leave your address on a review, or join my Yahoo! Group, 'cause I'm about to start posting this there and it'll get updated first!  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KyiziFic 


	8. Part Eight

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Eight  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
The room was dark, so dark that nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard; the darkness swallowed everything. There was a locker to the left and the door to the bathroom was on the right, but they couldn't be seen, there was nothing to see and nothing to do, nothing to do but wait. There was a noise in the hallway, an eerie, echoing noise of voices travelling through time.  
  
After a moment the door opened and a sliver of light stretched across the room, causing the shadows to dance precariously close to someone's feet. Someone hidden. The light switch was flicked, but as everything had been arranged, the light didn't come on. The man cursed and opened the door further, causing the person to sink back into the shadows. The man walked across the room to the bathroom and turned on the light, but it wasn't enough and it wasn't quick enough.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Where's Lita?"  
  
Edge frowned and shrugged. "I think she's with Michaels, he went to talk to Steph. Something about having his match next week on Smackdown! I think."  
  
Jeff frowned. "He still wants to fight Matt?"  
  
Edge smirked. "Given the way he's become the WWE's own superhero, I think so. Then again, it could have something to do with the way he's been eyeing up a certain red headed friend of ours."  
  
Jeff smiled. "You noticed it, too?"  
  
Edge snorted. "I think she's about the only one who hasn't." Edge shook his head. "You think she likes him?"  
  
Jeff smirked. "Well, she's been in love with the man for years, even before she met him, so I think she might have a bit of hero worship, going on. But since I kinda idolised the man myself and I certainly ain't about to fall for him, who knows."  
  
"He's just not, Torrie, huh?"  
  
Jeff blushed and threw his shoe at Edge. "Get a life, man."  
  
"Oh, I have one. I have a woman, you're the one with issues."  
  
Jeff glared and caught his shoe as Edge returned it to him. "Speaking of, how is life as a toy boy?"  
  
Edge smiled. "If my woman hears you talking like that, she'll beat the crap out of you and you know it."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't doubt it for a minute, Ivory could kick my ass and I ain't ashamed to admit it!"  
  
Edge laughed as Shawn entered his locker room. "I'll pass on the message, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it."  
  
"Well, it's all set, so you had both better make sure that there's enough of Matt Hardy left for me to beat the crap out of."  
  
"Well, I could say that but given Li's mood, I can't make any promises." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Where is Lita?" Shawn asked, looking around the empty locker room. It was early so not many people had arrived and Edge was the only man in his locker room so far.  
  
Edge and Jeff exchanged looks. "We thought she was with you."  
  
Suddenly there was a thump from the locker room next door and the walls seemed to shake.  
  
"Who's next door?" Jeff asked, but Shawn was already out the door.  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Eight  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	9. Part Nine

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Nine  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, weighing in at 240 pounds, Edge!"  
  
There was a roar from the crowd when the grinning man ran onto the ramp. As Rob Zombie blared from the speakers, Edge ran into the ring, playing to the crowd, smirking as he awaited his opponent. He glanced up at the screen, noting that the backstage crew were taking full advantage of the fact that there were three RAW superstars in the building cheering him on. There was a calm, even look on Lita's face and no one could help but notice the concerned looks that Jeff kept sending his way, just as no one could help but notice the huge grin on the face of the heart break kid.  
  
"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, Matt Hardy!"  
  
As his opponent's name was announced, Edge turned to face the entrance, loving the shock from the crowd as the elder Hardy brother limped on stage, leaning heavily on Dawn-Marie. It had looked bad back stage when he, Jeff and Shawn had found the man lying on his dressing room floor with Lita glaring down at him, but under the stage lights, Matt Hardy was more colourful than a Christmas tree.  
  
Laughing, Edge indicated for a microphone and walked to the edge of the ring that faced the ramp, holding up his hand to stop Matt's progress, winking at Dawn-Marie as she glared at him.  
  
"You know what, Matt, I thought it was going to be fun beating your ass, but since your ex-girlfriend beat me to it, why don't we just call this match now."  
  
Matt looked furious as the crowd laughed and started chanting 'Lita' at an almost deafening volume. Dawn-Marie moved towards the ring, shouting abuse at Edge, but given that Matt was swaying slightly without her to lean on, she quickly moved back to his side.  
  
"You can't even stand, man," Edge laughed. "Besides, I don't believe in cruelty to animals so lets just stop before we've even started." Edge had known that his words would infuriate Matt, the man's ego always been fragile, but now it was inflated and fragile. Being humiliated by Lita and now being ridiculed by Edge, wasn't something Matt was willing to stand for. Instead he sat, or rather fell. At Edge's words, he had thrown himself towards the ring, but Lita had done some damage to his legs and instead of looking threatening and running into the ring to beat on Edge, he fell on his face and had to listen to the crowd laughing at him.  
  
"I think I've proved my point, Matt." Lita walked out onto the ramp with her microphone and the crowd went wild. "You humiliated me in front of all these fans on more than one occasion, so how does it feel to have a little bit of your own medicine? When you said we were over, Matthew, you were right, but we've been over for a lot longer than a few weeks. You're nothing, Matt, you hear me? Nothing. And if this tramp really wants you, then I pity her and if she doesn't and she's using you like you're using her, then you deserve each other. But come Sunday, Matt, I will have no pity for either of you. Jeff and I will beat you into the ground and the beating I gave you tonight will seem like a pat on the back for luck."  
  
As Edge made his way up the ramp, Lita threw her mic down and they both left the stage, leaving Matt and Dawn-Marie stewing after them.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Well, so much for the plan," Shawn said ruefully as they made their way into the parking lot. "I thought we were all going to get a piece,"  
  
Lita beamed at him. "What can I say, I like acting on the spur of the moment."  
  
"So I noticed," Shawn shook his head and headed towards his car. "Well, I'll see you all at the weekend, I've got to get back, my flight's in an hour."  
  
"You're leaving?" Lita asked frowning. "I thought we could all go back to the hotel and celebrate my kicking Matt's ass."  
  
Shawn grinned at her as he shut the trunk of his car. "Lita, honey, I'd love nothing more, but I've got to get back to- well, I've got to get stuff done. But I promise I'll see you soon. Have a few drinks for me, I'll be there in spirit." He winked at her and got into his car, pulling away a few minutes later.  
  
"Lita and Sha-awn up a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-ouch!" Jeff rubbed his arm as Lita scowled and walked towards their rental car. "Well, there was no need for that."  
  
"I agree, there was no need for it, so be quiet."  
  
"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"Look, I already beat the crap out of one Hardy this evening, do you want me to make it a double whammy?"  
  
Jeff raised his eyebrows and threw his bag in the trunk after hers. "No indeed, Miss Lita, but me thinks the blush says it all. Ouch! Will you leave me alone?"  
  
"What's this? You decided to take up Hardy whipping as a hobby?" Edge kissed Lita's forehead as he threw his bag in on top of Jeff's and closed the trunk.  
  
"What can I say, it's just so much fun!"  
  
Jeff mock glared as Edge laughed. "What's this? Makes fun of me and I didn't even get a kiss!" Edge shrugged and grabbed Jeff's head, kissing him on the forehead. "Okay, that's just sick,"  
  
Lita giggled and moved to the drivers seat. "But you just look so cute together!"  
  
"And you're sick too!"  
  
"Where's Michaels?" Edge asked getting into the front next to Lita as Jeff sprawled out on the back seat.  
  
"He had to be somewhere, but he said he'd see us at the weekend."  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a rogue one there, Li,"  
  
"I don't have anything, anywhere!" Lita stalled the car.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Li, just play nice with the car." She glared at him and then at Jeff who was sniggering in the back seat. Edge turned to look at the younger man. "Is this what she was all pissy about earlier? Ouch!" He glared at Lita who smiled innocently as if she had never hit him over the head. Edge rubbed his head and glanced back at Jeff. "I'll take that as a yes,"  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Nine  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	10. Part Ten

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Ten  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Shawn sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew that Bischoff wasn't sanctioning his match for Summerslam and to be perfectly honest, he was perfectly happy about that. Hunter wouldn't know what hit him. HBK was coming back to town and there was nothing the other man could do about it. He only wished that the whole mess wasn't happening in the first place.  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the hotel bar. He had arrived about an hour ago, but hadn't found anyone just yet and figured the hotel bar was a good place to start. The room was dully lit and he could only make out a few people, but he didn't try to approach anyone, instead heading straight to the bar. It was odd, really, he'd been in the business for a long time, but there were few people that he could really call friends. There was so much new talent that had arrived since he'd left the ring four years ago that he barely knew everyone to talk to, let alone know well enough to call a friend. Edge and Jeff were good guys, but he still wouldn't say he knew them well enough to call them good friends, but they were getting there; he trusted them and that was enough for the moment. And as for Lita, well, he had no idea where his feeling stood for her.  
  
He sighed and sat at the bar, ordering a few shots of Jack Daniels. He knew it was a bad idea, whisky didn't really sit well with him, but he had visited Devlan to his father's and the boy was perfectly happy, and he had nothing else to do but drown his sorrows.  
  
"You look sad."  
  
Turning around, Shawn smiled at the woman, watching as she stumbled into the seat next to him. He laughed as she clicked her fingers, gaining the bar tender's attention and proceeding to order a double vodka on the rocks. After downing her drink and ordering another, she turned to face him.  
  
"Hey, there," he said with an indulgent smile.  
  
"Well, hey there yourself, Mr. Sexy Boy,"  
  
Despite the fact that she was only quoting his entrance music, Shawn felt his cheeks redden and he instantly cursed himself. She laughed and leaned unsteadily towards him, poking the tip of his nose.  
  
"You're blushing, Mr. Boy Toy,"  
  
"And you're about to fall over, thong girl."  
  
Lita smiled as he helped seat her again. "I feel drunk."  
  
"I hate to break this to you, honey, but you are drunk."  
  
"Oh," Lita smiled. "That's nice. Now I know why there are two of you," she frowned. "But now we can't make a Lita sandwich."  
  
Shawn snorted, his drink almost coming out of his nose. He stared at the redhead, wide eyed and she grinned manically. A smile graced his lips. "You're evil, you know that?"  
  
"I'm a horny devil." She watched him stutter for a moment before lifting her leg to a height that had him stuttering a little more. "See, it says so on my socks." She pulled up the leg of her baggy trousers and pointed to the cartoon figure of a woman in a devil outfit, the words, "Horny Devil" written in bright red below it.  
  
He smirked. "Do you always wear your mood on your underwear?"  
  
She grinned. "Yes, I have my 'Psycho Bitch' socks and thong all looked out for my match against Dawn-Marie tomorrow."  
  
"You have matching socks and thong?"  
  
"Uh huh," she nodded and smiled sexily at him. "And bra. Wanna see?"  
  
Shawn grinned and shook his head. "I think you might regret that in the morning, petal."  
  
"Petal?" she asked, smiling softly.  
  
"Well, there's red," he tugged at her hair. "Red roses," he said indicating the rose seller that was approaching them, calling the man over to him and buying a single red rose, placing it in her hand. "And there's petal." He pulled a single petal from the rose and placed it in her other hand.  
  
She smiled and looked at him. "Are you drunk too?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head a little. "Not yet, wanna help me get that way?"  
  
"Bar tender, another round of drinks!"  
  
The man behind the bar laughed and approached with a few shot glasses, filling them up and handing them to Lita and Shawn. "I have a feeling you'll need more than one, so how about I just pour you three each to start with?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Lita?"  
  
"Okay, but you can peel me off the floor later."  
  
"I'd be honoured."  
  
She laughed and scrunched up her nose. "You're funny."  
  
"And you're cute."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Hate to break this to you honey, but when you scrunch your nose up like that, you're cute." He turned to the bartender and the man nodded.  
  
"Definitely a cutie," he said, then leaned towards her. "Just don't tell anyone I said that, might get fired." He winked at Lita and turned away, heading off to serve another customer.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Honey, you need to tell me which room you're staying in or I can't take you there."  
  
"Well, that's no fun. Jeff'll be all seepy and when I get there he'll get all mad 'cause I think I might be drunk and we have a match tomorrow night."  
  
"Jeff'll be seepy will he?" Shawn asked with an indulgent smile. "Sure he won't be sleepy?"  
  
She glared at him. "You're making fun of me."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Oh, okay then," she stopped walking and frowned. "Did I tell you that Matt's a meenie?"  
  
Shawn frowned and pulled her up again to stop her from slipping to the floor. "Yes Matt's a meenie, petal, you don't need to tell me that."  
  
"He dumped me on TV again, for Dawn Marie. Is she prettier than me? Do you think that's why?"  
  
Shawn stopped walking and Lita almost fell to the floor when she realised there was no longer anyone to lean on. He caught her and turned her around. "Matt dumping you once was insane, twice simply showed he was an ass who had no idea what he had and what he was giving up. Dawn Marie's beauty is only skin deep but you're gorgeous all the way through, honey and don't you ever forget that. As for why?" Shawn shook his head. "I don't know, sweetie, but he's a fool. He had the most wonderful women he's likely to ever meet and he didn't think to treasure you while he could, petal. The man's a fool."  
  
There were tears in Lita's eyes, but she ignored them and tried to smile. "You're drunk."  
  
Shawn smiled. "Maybe, but that doesn't make you any less beautiful. Now, if you won't tell me where you're staying, then you'll have to come back with me. I'll take the couch."  
  
"Okay," she nodded and allowed him to turn her in the direction of his room. "And Shawnie?"  
  
"Shawnie?"  
  
"I'm drunk, indulge me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Shawnie?"  
  
"What is it, Red?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Ten  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	11. Part Eleven

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Eleven  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Hey Tor!"  
  
At the sound o the young man's voice, she whirled round, a huge smiled on her face. "Hey Jeff,"  
  
Despite the frantic feelings inside, Jeff couldn't help but smile back. There was just something in Torrie's beaming smile that made you happy. "Hey,"  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, instantly sensing his unease.  
  
"Have you seen, Li?"  
  
She frowned. "No, I thought she was rooming with you,"  
  
Jeff sighed. "She is. But I waited up for her last night and she didn't come in. I must've fallen asleep waiting and when I woke up this morning, she wasn't there and her bed hadn't been slept in. I mean what if Matt found her or what if-"  
  
"Jeff!" He jerked his head up to look at her and she smiled softly. "Now, I think we both know that if Lita had run into Matt then he'd end up worse off than her. She's let herself see the real Matt and she's not afraid of him, she can handle Matt herself, she may be a woman, but that doesn't mean she always needs a knight in shining armour to come rescue her. She's a big girl and she knows how to hit Matt where it hurts."  
  
Jeff snorted. "Yeah, I know. I was there on Thursday, too." He sighed. "I just, you know. I know you doesn't need me, but-"  
  
"Jeff she needs you. But that doesn't mean she needs you to rescue her by beating someone up. She needs you to listen, like you always do. She needs a friend. We could all do with a friend like you."  
  
Jeff smiled at her and she blushed profusely. "Well, you know you have one." He said and she smiled, noting that there was a pinkish tinge to his cheeks as well.  
  
"Where was she last, that you know of?"  
  
"In the bar,"  
  
"Then lets go find out if they know where she went."  
  
Jeff frowned a little as Torrie linked arms with him, but he was still smiling. "I thought Lita was a big girl who could handle herself."  
  
"She is," Torrie said with a firm nod of her head. "I'm just worried about her,"  
  
Jeff smiled and stopped walking as they reached the entrance to the bar. "Thank you," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead. Without further explanation, he entered the bar, re-linking arms with her and taking her with him.  
  
As they entered the brightly lit room, Jeff smiled. "You know you'd think they'd be a little more considerate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, think about it. The people who tend to frequent hotel bars aren't very likely to be in a fit state to put up with this strong a light in the morning."  
  
Torrie smiled. "Maybe that's the idea. HAA. Hotels Against Alcoholism. Shining a light onto the problem."  
  
Jeff groaned. "Man, even Edge's jokes aren't that lame."  
  
Torrie giggled then pouted. "And I thought you only loved me for my jokes!"  
  
Jeff looked at her, and Torrie's breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. "No, there's much more to it than that." he said softly.  
  
After a moment, Jeff seemed to realise what he had just said and blushed, turning and walking away from her, but after a pause, reached out his arm and she smiled, walking with him. He approached the bar, nodding back to the man seated to their left as he smiled in their direction and indicated to the bartender to approach.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for a young woman who would have been in here last night. I was just wondering if you could help me."  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy, but I wasn't working last night." She nodded to the man that had smiled at them a few moments earlier. "Keif had the late shift, he might be able to help you, sir."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Do I know you, or something?" When the girl shook her head, Jeff laughed a little. "Sorry, but I haven't been called Mr. Hardy since I was at school."  
  
The girl laughed a little. "No, I'm just a fan. Only I'm paid not to run up to you screaming for your autograph." Jeff blushed and Torrie couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "Can I get you or Miss. Wilson anything?"  
  
Torrie smiled. "It's Torrie, and no, thanks we're okay."  
  
"Then, I'd best get back to work." The girl smiled and walked down to the other end of the bar where an elderly, greying man was thumping his empty shot glass on the bar in order to catch the bartender's attention.  
  
"Charming," Torrie said sarcastically. "I guess my theory about the sunshine doesn't hold."  
  
"Guess so. Come on."  
  
They walked a few paces towards the man and Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get any further as the man stretched out his hand and smiled, saying, "Keif. I'm guessing you're looking for a certain lovely, yet rather drunk redhead that I had the pleasure of serving last night."  
  
Jeff groaned. "How drunk?"  
  
Keif smiled. "Oh, I'd have to say very."  
  
"Oh, God, I don't even want to know what she said." Torrie couldn't help but giggle. Her own memories of a drunken Lita surfacing. Jeff smiled at her before turning back to Keif. "You wouldn't happen to know where I'd find her this morning?"  
  
"Well, considering the state she was in-" at the look on Jeff's face he smiled. "Don't worry, she was well taken care of."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Jeff almost growled, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Michaels was looking after her and last I saw, when he was helping her out of here, he was trying to get her room number out of her. Although, from what I say, he'd have to be a miracle worker to succeed. She's a very stubborn woman."  
  
"You have no idea,"  
  
Keif laughed. "Well, my guess is that Mr. Michaels was introduced to his couch last night. I'd say you'll find her in his bed."  
  
Torrie frowned. "You seem so sure that he'll be the perfect gentlemen,"  
  
Keif smiled. "I don't doubt it for a second. The way that man looks at her, he wouldn't take advantage of her no matter how drunk he was himself."  
  
"It's nice to know that there are people out there like you that won't jump to conclusions."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a dying breed,"  
  
Torrie giggled. "More's the pity."  
  
Jeff frowned at the way Torrie was interacting so easily with Keif, but quickly shook his head. "Well, thanks for your help. Is there anything I can do in return?"  
  
Keif shook his head. "Don't worry- actually, you could do one thing for me." Jeff followed the man's gaze to the other end of the bar and smiled at the indulgent look on Keif's face as he watched the young bartender. "You could give Carla your autographs, that'd about make her day."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Eleven  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	12. Part Twelve

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Twelve  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Lita groaned and rolled onto her stomach, the thumping in her head increasing at the movement. She made a few noises and pulled the pillow over her head, hoping that the darkness would make her steadily increasing pain disappear.  
  
"Tried that already, doesn't work."  
  
At the sound of the voice, she slowly removed her head from its cocoon and turned around to her right. Her face was filled with an expression of confusion and mild horror as she turned all the way, until she was looking at the lump that was positioned in, what she could only describe as an extremely painful position, on the couch.  
  
"Mornin' petal, sleep okay?"  
  
She pouted and looked at him with wide eyes. "My head hurts,"  
  
He smiled indulgently. "You're adorable." She blushed and his eyes widened. "I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yup, out loud and everything."  
  
He laughed. "You're as cute hung over as you are drunk."  
  
She glowered at the smirk on his face. "How can you not feel as bad as I feel?"  
  
"I have no idea how you feel but if you wouldn't mind me findin' out, I'll bring my hands right over."  
  
"Not funny," she said, lowering her head back to her pillow.  
  
"What can I say, it's morning and I'm hung over, I've regressed to my caveman mentality. Me man, you beautiful woman. Me want. Hence the pervy comments."  
  
"Well, keep 'em to yourself, monkey man. Your comments and your hands."  
  
"Meowe!" Shawn smirked.  
  
"What can I say, it's morning and I'm hung over, I've regressed to my teenage comebacks. I'm good with words."  
  
Shawn snorted. "So I recall,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
Lita sprang up, instantly regretting it. "Owe," she said, holding her head. "What do you mean by that? Oh, God, what did I do?"  
  
Shawn smirked. "Nothing, I swear nothing happened. I promise I locked myself in the bathroom when you started to strip."  
  
"When I-Oh my God!" Lita pulled the sheet tighter around her when she realised he was indeed, correct. She was completely naked and her clothes were strewn around on various places on the floor. . . and furniture if she was correct and that was indeed her bra dangling from the mirror on the desk. And given that she was pretty sure that the heartbreak kid had no cross-dressing tendencies and was single, then she was correct. "Oh, no!"  
  
"Like I said, I saw nothing."  
  
Lita frowned. "No, you locked yourself in the bathroom so you wouldn't see,"  
  
"Exactly," Shawn sighed, glad that she had realised he was telling the truth.  
  
"What, am I not pretty enough? Do I disgust you? Does the idea of me naked offend you?"  
  
Shawn's eyes widened and he sat up, waving his hands as if to wave away her accusations. "Oh, God no, that's not it, Lita! I swear I only locked myself in there to stop me from, well, I mean, God, Lita, that's not what I meant! The last thing I wanted was for us to do something that you would regret this morning and for the rest of your life or something. I swear I didn't mean anything else. God, you have no idea what the idea of you naked does to me, and I can't believe I just said that! Lita, I swear...ugh," Realising he was rambling, as he had a tendency to do when hung over, Shawn fell back onto his pillow, his head smacking of the arm of the couch. "Ouch. Just so you know, I am in pain, but I'm okay."  
  
When there was no reply, Shawn frowned and looked over to the bed to see Lita staring at him with a small smile on her face. "You said you didn't want to do something I'd regret. Would you not regret it?"  
  
His eyes widened as he realised what he had let slip. "I-er, well, I mean- what I mean to say was-" There was a knock at the door and Shawn jumped up, grabbing his throbbing head as he did so. "I'll just get the door, shall I?"  
  
Before Lita could even speak he was at the door and turning the handle. "Shawn, wait, I-"  
  
"Hey, Michaels have you seen-"  
  
Before Shawn could even think about why Jeff had stopped mid-sentence, let alone think about answering him, he was on the floor, his only thought that Jeff's fist was a lot harder than it looked. And it was then that he remembered that Lita was currently sitting completely and utterly naked in his bed.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Twelve  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Okay, that was a rewrite of the original which was much, much better :( I lost the original a long time ago and tried to immediately rewrite it, this was the result. I'll likely redo this chapter - at some point! 


	13. Part Thirteen

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"Jeff!" Lita didn't realise that she wasn't the only one to shout at the younger man, but she didn't really care as she leapt up from the bed towards Shawn.  
  
"Ugh, Li, clothes, please!"  
  
"Oh, God!" Lita stopped and turned around, pulling the sheet off the bed to wrap around her. She knew Jeff meant nothing by it, but for him, it was like seeing his sister naked. But she didn't care, because right now, she was incredibly angry with the younger man.  
  
"Come on," he said, reaching to grab Lita's arm. "Let's go,"  
  
"Jeff!" At the sound of Torrie's raised voice, a sound not often heard, and therefore something to stop at, they both turned to look at her. "He was sleeping on the couch, look!" She pointed at the ruffled sheets on the small couch and Jeff at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Oops?" Lita said, a little too loudly for her own head. "You just knocked him out!"  
  
"Nope, no, I'm still awake. I can't guarantee I'm completely compos mentis, but still here."  
  
"Oh, God, Shawn are you okay?" Lita asked, kneeling on the floor beside him and brushing the man's long hair away from his face.  
  
"Eh, ask me again later?"  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Lita said, hitting Jeff as he bent down to help Shawn up.  
  
"What? I'm sorry okay, I just-"  
  
"Just thought that I wasn't allowed to have relationships with anyone and just in case I'd gotten drunk and thrown myself at him, you had to come save me?"  
  
"Eh, petal?"  
  
"What?" Lita asked, still speaking too loudly as she turned to Shawn.  
  
"Do you actually remember last night?"  
  
Lita squirmed. "No, why?"  
  
"Because, and not to blow my own trumpet or anything, but-" At the look on Lita's face he smirked. "That give you a nice mental image?"  
  
Lita looked horrified. "I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"Neither can I, man, that's just wrong," Jeff said screwing up his face.  
  
"And anatomically impossible," Torrie said matter-of-factly, before a grin spread onto her face. "Unless you have a very large-" As if realising what she was saying, the blonde woman clapped a hand over her mouth as she turned scarlet. "Not that I ever think about your-I mean, I mean-"  
  
Shawn laughed, "I'm still drunk, sweetie, and I'd wager Li is as well, you don't have an excuse."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Oh, he's just teasing, Tor," Lita said and smacked his head.  
  
"Ouch! Hangover and possible concussion doesn't make me appreciate that, honey."  
  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Uh, you were saying?"  
  
"I was?" Shawn frowned. "Oh, yeah, sweetie, I don't want to be rude, but if I was anyone else, the situation was likely to be exactly what Jeff was afraid of. You were beyond drunk and if I had any less willpower, we'd both have been in that bed this morning. As it is, think you could get dressed before that willpower goes away completely?"  
  
"Somehow, with Jeff and Torrie here, I doubt that'd happen," Lita said with a blush.  
  
"Don't count on it." Shawn mumbled, but Jeff heard him and made a mental note to have a serious chat with the man. Preferably when Shawn was completely sober and not recovering from a thumping that Jeff himself had given him - actually the latter idea wasn't quite so bad.  
  
Jeff sighed as he helped Shawn to a sitting position on the bed where Lita sat beside him. He looked at them both and couldn't help the smile on his lips. They did look lovely together, at least they would if his almost- sister would get dressed and Shawn put on a shirt. One of the main reasons Jeff wanted them not to be together yet was mainly because he hadn't had the chance to tease Lita about it yet, and that was a brother's prerogative.  
  
"Ouch!" Lita and Shawn put their heads in their hands as the loud ring of the telephone cut into the room.  
  
"Guess that means I should get it," Torrie said with a smile.  
  
As Torrie answered the phone, Lita began to collect her clothing, studiously ignoring the smirks Shawn and Jeff were sending her way. There was a pause on the phone and they all turned to Torrie who had replaced the receiver and now had a very worried look on her face. Shawn instantly sobered.  
  
"What is it? Who was it?"  
  
"It was the hospital," she said biting her lower lip. "Your nephew is in intensive care, so is his father. As his guardian, they want you there immediately. It's really serious, Shawn."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Thirteen  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	14. Part Fourteen

Group: groups.yahoo.com/group/KyiziFic  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! I wrote this at camp and I forgot it had only been put up on my list and not here! Enjoy, the next chapter is nearly done and should be up on my list within the next week, so not long!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Shawn raced through the corridor, aware at the back of his mind that Lita and the others were following, but not really caring. His only thoughts were on his nephew. Devlan had been entrusted into his care and the fact that he hadn't been there was all he could think about. He had failed Devlan, he had failed his sister. Her last wish had been that he take care of her little boy. Devlan was his only living reminder of his sister.  
  
He turned to his left, spotting the sign for the children's intensive care unit and dashed in, searching frantically for a doctor or a nurse. Seeing a woman in a white coat he quickly approached her.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, attracting her attention. "I'm looking for Devlan Michaels. He was brought in this evening. He was..."  
  
"Of course, the car accident." The woman looked at her notes. "You must be his legal guardian, Mr Michaels?"  
  
Shawn nodded, refusing to look at the others, knowing that he had yet to answer any questions. They hadn't actually been asked, but he knew they were there, waiting to be answered.  
  
"If you come this way, I'll take you to him." The woman turned and Shawn quickly fell into step beside her. "I'm Doctor Warner, I treated your nephew when he was brought in. I want to warn you, before you see him, he's hooked up to a lot of machines." Dr Warner stopped and turned her attention now to the others. "I'm afraid it's family only."  
  
The others nodded and Lita caught Shawn's eye for a moment and he smiled grimly, silently thanking her for her support.  
  
"If you and your wife would like to come this way, I can take you in to see Devlan."  
  
It took Shawn a moment to understand why Lita was looking at him wide-eyed, and when it finally sunk in he realised that he really wanted her with him. Devlan was all he had and Shawn wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his nephew in whatever state he was in.  
  
"I could really use the support," he said, reaching out his hand. Lita took a few minutes before responding. She placed her hand in his and together they followed Dr Warner into the room at the end of the corridor.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Lita wasn't sure what she was meant to be feeling at that moment in time, but the main thing she was focusing on was that everything suddenly made sense. If Shawn had a child in his care of course he'd want to keep himself safe in order to keep his nephew. Wrestling wasn't exactly the safest occupation. And looking at this small blond boy on the bed in front of her, Lita understood exactly why Shawn would want to protect him.  
  
The child was miniature version of Shawn, his blond curls were matted to his forehead and his small hands were resting at his side. He looked so peaceful and it broke Lita's heart to see such a lovely boy attached to so many tubes. The machines around the bed were the only things making a noise in the otherwise silent room.  
  
She glanced at Shawn, whose grip had tightened on her hand as they entered the room. His face was completely white and he seemed frozen to the spot.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," said Dr Warner, interrupting their thoughts, "but it isn't as bad as it looks." Shawn looked ready to disagree, loudly, but the doctor cut him off. "The machines are only a precaution. We had to do emergency surgery on his tem phonic membrane, but we've repaired the damage. He simply in the ICU until he comes round from the surgery and we can make sure that he can breathe on his own. He seems to be supporting himself well and we were hoping to remove the tubes within the hour."  
  
"But he's okay?" Lita asked, noting that Shawn seemed too shocked to talk. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and though he didn't turn to look at her, he squeezed her hand in reply.  
  
"He's stable and if he continues on the way he has been, then he should be perfectly fine."  
  
Lita nodded and glanced at Shawn. He still looked shell shocked but his shoulders seemed a little less tense. He turned to look at her briefly before turning back to Dr Warner. "How's his father?"  
  
Dr Warner seemed to stall for a moment before talking and at that moment Lita just knew what was coming. "He was in a critical condition when he reached the hospital, we managed to stabilise him get him up to ICU. However his injuries were very serious and complications arose. We did everything we could, but I'm afraid his injuries were too severe. Mr Erikson died 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh God." Shawn stumbled into the seat by Devlan's bed and Lita moved with him as the grip on her hand tightened.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Mr Michaels."  
  
"What happened?" Shawn asked and Lita moved closer, wishing she could do something more. Tears were streaming down Shawn's face, and Lita couldn't stop hers from falling either.  
  
"They swerved to avoid another car and ran head first into a tree."  
  
"How's the other driver?" Lita asked.  
  
"Mild concussion. Nothing too serious." There was a pause. "I'll leave you alone for a while." Dr Warner nodded to Lita and left the room.  
  
There was a silence and Lita wasn't sure how long she stood there, but she didn't care. If her presence was helping in any way it didn't matter how long she waited, she knew she would be there for as long as she was needed.  
  
"He was coming to see me." Shawn said hoarsely. Lita stayed silent, not sure what she could say. "He told me he had a surprise for me but I figured it out. He's never seen me wrestle live. I heard him make Tom promise to take him sometime."  
  
"It's not your fault, Shawn."  
  
"Then why does it feel like I'm losing her again?" When Lita didn't speak, Shawn realised she was confused. "This is how my sister died," he elaborated. "In a head on collision on her way to a show. To see me."  
  
"And I'm sure that wasn't your fault either." Lita crouched down in front of him. "Shawn, you are not to blame for this. You can't control what happens to people, what they do. If they wanted to come and see you then it just shows that they love you. And that's not a bad thing."  
  
"I lost my sister. Devlan lost his father. I can't lose anyone else. I just can't."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part 14  
  
A/N 2: I'm not a doctor, or anything even remotely resembling one, hence Loriel had to go all ER on my ass and re-write the whole speech! Thank you, Lori! *mwah* 


	15. Part Fifteen

~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Fifteen  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Who?" Lita asked tiredly. "Shawn or Devlan?"  
  
"Both." Jeff pulled her head onto his shoulder and began to gently rub circles on the back of her neck.  
  
Lita sighed and relaxed into him. "Devlan's on the mend. He's still unconscious but the doctors are sure he'll wake up soon."  
  
"And Shawn?" Torrie asked as she joined them, handing Jeff his coffee.  
  
"He's a mess," Lita replied honestly, hearing the crackle in her voice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would not cry again. She had to stay strong. For Shawn. "From what I can gather, Shawn looked after Devlan on a day to day basis, but his father took his whenever his work permitted. I think he worked on the oil rigs." Lita sighed and sat up. "I can't get much more out of him, but."  
  
"But what?" Torrie asked, shifting closer to Jeff as the young man put his other arm around her.  
  
"I don't see how he can do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Jeff, he has to tell that little boy that his father is dead. And he's a mess. From what I figure, Devlan can't really have known his mother and now he's lost his father as well."  
  
"But he has Shawn," Torrie said softly. "It's not the same, but if he lives with Shawn on a regular basis, he still has that normality."  
  
"Li, what makes you think Devlan never knew his mother?"  
  
"Because I'm pretty sure that Devlan's the reason that Shawn left the federation. For most of his life Shawn and his father must be all that Devlan has had. And now Shawn's alone." Lita wasn't able to stop the tears as Jeff pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
  
"No, he's not, Lita. He's got you and we're all going to help him through this."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Shawn rubbed his eyes again, ignoring the pain. He knew they must be bright red, puffy and bloodshot, but that was the least of his worries. Devlan stirred again, mumbling incoherently, and if it wasn't for the bruise above his left eye and the scratch on his chin, Shawn could almost have believed he was simply sleeping happily. But he wasn't, he was injured and when he woke up he'd want to know where his dad was. And Shawn would have to tell him the truth.  
  
The door behind him creaked and Shawn turned, expecting to see Lita returning from the bathroom. Instead, he found himself looking at Jeff Hardy. The younger man smiled sadly and closed over the door. He stepped towards Shawn and handed him a steaming cup of what smelled like coffee. Shawn took in gratefully and gulped some down, instantly regretting it.  
  
"My God!" He choked.  
  
"Espresso," Jeff said, with a slight smirk. "Thought you could use the caffeine."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows. "An entire mug of it?" Jeff shrugged and Shawn shook his head with a small smile. "You are insane, Hardy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." They lapsed into silence as Shawn sipped his coffee.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Shawn took a deep breath. "He should be fine. The sedative should wear off within the next hour. And then.." Jeff placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder for a brief moment before nodding. "Where's Lita?"  
  
"She's with Torrie. She's exhausted."  
  
Shawn nodded. "I really appreciate you guys driving all this way, but you should go get some rest."  
  
"We're not going anywhere, Shawn," Jeff said firmly, causing Shawn to look at him. "We're here for you, man, besides," he smirked. "If we even suggested it, Lita would castrate me."  
  
Shawn smiled and shook his head. "She's a spitfire, all right," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, and in my capacity as Lita's sort of brother, I think you and I need to have a talk."  
  
Shawn chuckled and shook his head. "Not much to say really."  
  
Jeff snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michaels, you guys couldn't be any more obvious."  
  
"You mean like you and Torrie Wilson."  
  
"Hey! That's got nothing to do with this."  
  
"Simply making appoint." Shawn smiled.  
  
"Fair enough, point taken, but seriously, Shawn," Jeff said and Shawn looked at him. "If you hurt her.."  
  
"You have my permission to beat the crap out of me."  
  
"I wasn't really asking for permission."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"But it's good to know I have it."  
  
"Unca Shawn?"  
  
The small voice shocked both men into silence; as the child on the bed wrinkled up his nose. For a moment, neither Shawn nor Jeff moved until Devlan opened his eyes.  
  
"I'll go get the nurse," Jeff said quietly and quickly left the room.  
  
"Unca Shawn?"  
  
"I'm right here, buddy."  
  
"I'm all sore."  
  
Shawn held back his tears as best he could and reached out a hand to stroke his nephew's cheek. "I know you are, Dev."  
  
The boy shuffled a little in his bed, sniffling as he encountered a bruise on his elbow before looking back up at his uncle, and almost immediately, Shawn knew what was coming.  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Fifteen  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	16. Part Sixteen

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Part Sixteen 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

He'd known the question was coming, but somehow actually hearing it for real was so much worse. Shawn's breath caught in his throat and he coughed, causing some of the tears he was holding back to fall.

"Where's daddy?" Devlan repeated. From the tone in his voice, Shawn knew that Devlan was aware that something was wrong.

"Dev, what do you remember?" Shawn asked, only vaguely aware of the door opening behind him. He quickly swiped at his eyes, hoping that Devlan hadn't noticed that he was crying.

"It's the lady from TV!" 

Shawn turned and gave Lita a sad smile as she entered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and she squeezed his shoulder before looking at Devlan.

"Hey there, Devlan," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Lita."

Lita smiled and glanced at Shawn before turning back to his nephew. "How did you know my name?"

"Unca Shawnie told me." Devlan looked very proud. "I got to watch you help beat Unca Hunter."

"Oh." Shawn could tell that Lita wasn't sure what to say to that. She had obviously forgotten that he and Hunter had been so close, an easy thing given the current situation.

Devlan turned to Shawn again. "Unca Shawnie, where's Daddy?"

Lita's grip on his shoulder tightened as Shawn took a deep breath. But before he could answer, the door opened and Jeff and Torrie returned with the nurse. She busied around, making sure that everything was all right, and when she was satisfied, she gave them a smile and left the room, Jeff and Torrie following close behind.

"Unca Shawn?" Shawn could hear the fear in his nephew's voice. The boy was very perceptive and Shawn knew he was worried that his question had yet to be answered. "Where's Daddy?"

"Devlan, do you remember that you were in an accident?"

Devlan nodded. "Uhu, Daddy and I were coming to see you beat up Uncle Hunter." He looked seriously at Lita. "Unca Hunter went all mean."

Lita smiled. "He did, didn't he?"

Devlan nodded seriously. "Daddy said that we would watch from the very front."

"Do you remember anything else, Dev?" Shawn asked.

"There was a big car moving funny on the road. It was driving at us and daddy said a bad word." Devlan finished in a whisper that caused Lita and Shawn to share an indulgent smile. But the minor happiness was short lived. "I remember a bang and then lots of people were shouting. Daddy was quiet."

Shawn took another shaky breath and leaned closer to his nephew, before just moving to sit on the bed beside him. Lita moved to leave but Shawn shot her a glance, begging her to stay. She nodded and moved to sit on Devlan's bed, her knees touching his.

"Devlan, your daddy didn't want to get anybody hurt, so when the car was going to hit you, he had to move out of the way. The bang was when you hit a tree."

"Just like Mummy?"

Shawn closed his eyes, ignoring his tears. "Just like mummy."

"But Mummy's with the angels."

"Yes," Shawn said, squeezing his nephew closer, trying not to hurt his injuries further.

"Is-is Daddy with the angels too?"

"Yes, Dev," Shawn whispered. "Your daddy's with the angel's too."

The boy was quiet for a moment, and it broke Shawn's heart when the soft sniffles started. He held onto Devlan, not letting his nephew forget that he was there, that no matter what, he would always be there.

Lita squeezed his knee, and he looked up at her, suddenly realising that she was crying as well. She offered him a watery smile, and he was suddenly very glad that she had stayed with him. Support was something Shawn had been learning to live without, but this was different. He needed her, and it was only then that he realised just how much he missed having someone in his life. Another adult.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, wishing that he hadn't put her through this.

"Don't be," she mouthed back.

He reached out one hand, the other still holding onto his crying nephew, and Lita took it in her own. Devlan had snuggled closer, a small "owe" penetrating the air when he moved onto a sore spot. Shawn hated it. He hated that such a small child had had his family ripped from him in such a cruel way and was still hurting. He was suddenly filled with rage at the other driver, knowing that the man or woman must have been drunk. 'A mild concussion', the doctor had said. Where was the justice in that?

"Shawn," Lita said softly, and it was then that he realised that Devlan had fallen asleep again. He eased himself away from his nephew, not wanting to leave the boy's side, but knowing it would be easier on Devlan's injuries to be sleeping alone on the bed.

He took the chair again and pulled Lita onto his lap with the hand he was still holding. He sat there for a moment, not quite sure what to do now. He felt a gentle tugging on his head, and he allowed Lita to pull him closer, feeling the dam burst as she gently placed a kiss on the top of his head. And Shawn cried.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

End of Part Sixteen 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

This part was *so* difficult to write and I can only hope I did it justice. Your continual feedback for this fic has been great and I can only hope that this part met with your expectations. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought.


	17. Part Seventeen

I just want to start by saying, "I love you guys!" Your feedback is, as always, wonderful and you make my day :) Thank you very much, from the bottom of my sentimental old heart! …am in a strangely poetic mood…hope this chapter turns out okay now!

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Part Seventeen 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Shawn sighed and rubbed at his eyes. They had stayed at the hospital overnight and were waiting on an update on Devlan. The doctor had assured him that there was likely nothing further wrong with him, and she seemed confident that the boy was on the mend, but Shawn wouldn't be satisfied until the tests confirmed that.

He glanced over at the bed again, smiling as Devlan snuggled into the blankets. The boy had amazed Shawn. He had been too little to remember his mother, apart from the stories that Shawn and his father had told him he knew very little about her, and now he had lost his father as well. Shawn had expected more than the small bout of tears the previous night, but Devlan seemed happy to think his father was happy and with the angels, and looking after his mother.

It wasn't that Devlan wasn't sad, because he was. Whenever his mind wasn't being occupied, he would start to cry, and it broke Shawn's heart to see it. But Devlan was coping with everything remarkably well considering that he had just lost his father.

"You know," Lita said, slipping onto the arm of his chair, "I think he'll be just fine."

"I know he will," Shawn said, pulling her onto his lap. "I just want the test results to confirm that before I accept it." Lita nodded and he sighed. "I just don't understand how he can be so calm about it."

"He's not calm Shawn," Lita said, placing her arm around his shoulder and holding him tighter. "Look, I'm not trying to take anything away from what Dev had with his father. He's lost his father, and that's not something he's going to get over anytime soon. But you are the one constant in his life. You are the one thing that he has had in his life since he was a baby, and he still has that. And he knows that."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here," Shawn looked up at her and she smiled. "Thank you." He leaned closer, and gently captured her lips, slowly kissing her, and making no move to deepen it. He heard a giggle and felt Lita smile against his mouth.

"Unca Shawnie?"

"What is it, Dev?" he said, resisting the urge to groan.

"Is Lita going to come live with us now?"

Lita snorted and Shawn floundered for a moment. "Eh, no, Dev, Lita has her own house."

"Oh," Devlan looked confused. "Can she come visit?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Shawn said, smirking as Lita glared at him. It was easier than asking her imself, but he knew that he wouldn't have made it through the night without losing it completely if she hadn't been there, and truthfully, he didn't want to lose that. He wasn't sure what was starting to grown between them, but he did know that he liked it so far, and he wanted to see where it would go. The fact that Devlan seemed to be on his side made things a whole lot easier.

"Lita would you come visit us?"

"I'd love to come visit you, Dev," Lita replied, and for a moment, Shawn thought she only wanted to visit Devlan, until she smiled at him. "Both of you." Shawn smiled back at her, and stopped himself from pulling her closer and kissing her again. His nephew witnessing it once was bad enough. 

"Unca Shawnie, when are you fighting Uncle Hunter?"

Shawn's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about his match. He looked at Lita and he could see that the same was true of her. He doubted that she had forgotten about her own match, but the fact that they had less than six hours to get back to the arena and get ready, seemed to have slipped both their minds.

"Dev, I don't think I'm going to be able to fight Uncle Hunter tonight."

"But why?" Devlan asked as he sat up, whimpering a little as he hurt his sore ribs.

"Because I have to stay here and take care of you," Shawn said with a smile. "There's nothing more important than that."

"Can Lita stay and you go beat up Uncle Hunter?" Devlan asked. "He's been too mean and you have to win. He said you wouldn't win."

"Dev, honey, Lita and Jeff have to fight their own match."

"But I don't." Shawn turned around to see Torrie and Jeff standing behind him. Jeff was closing over the door and Torrie was smiling at him. "I can stay with him, if you like."

"I…I don't think so, Torrie," Shawn said with a sigh. "Thanks anyway."

"But you have to!"

Shawn turned to Devlan and frowned. "What is it, little buddy?" he asked, moving to sit on his bed as Lita stood up.

"Uncle Hunter said bad things about you and you said you'd fight him. If you don't he'll say more bad things."

"Dev, that doesn't matter anymore."

"But Daddy said that you would beat him."

Shawn didn't know what to say to that, but he knew what he had to do. He nodded and squeezed Devlan's knee. "Okay, Dev, okay." He turned to Torrie. "You still okay to stay with him?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. We can watch it on the TV, can't we Devlan?"

"Yeah!" 

Shawn smiled and accepted a hug as Devlan threw himself into Shawn's arms. He didn't seem to care that his ribs were still a little sore, because his Uncle Shawn was the best wrestler ever, and he was going to beat his Uncle Hunter. Just like his daddy had said.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

****

End of Part Seventeen 

_Next Chapter, Summerslam! Jeff, Lita, Rob and Shawn have some serious ass to kick!_


	18. Part Eighteen

I know, I know, it's been ages, and I'm sorry. I promised this part last week, but had some bad news and had to return home to be with my family. I've finally got around to writing this, after having to go watch the real Summerslam! first, and I hope it turns out well enough to satisfy!

_I've changed something already by bringing Lillian back early, but a lot more is to change. I'll post the 'real' results at the same time as the next chapter so that you can check it with what actually happened if you can't remember. Bear in mind, this is the notes I took when I was watching, and only some matches have commentary…plus I got a little overexcited when Shawn came on screen…_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Part Eighteen 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Where the hell have you guys been?" 

Jeff shook his head at Edge as they all piled into the dressing room. "Don't ask, we'll explain later," he said, pulling out his wrestling clothes. They had arranged to be sharing the same changing room for the big event, so the fact that the others were all waiting and worrying was no real surprise.

They had all rushed off to the hospital in such a state that no one had thought to bring their call phones, and it hadn't even occurred to anyone to call Edge or one of the others to let them know what had happened. At least I hadn't until they were already in the car on the way to the arena, with no way to contact anyone.

"Jesus, Shawn, you look like hell."

"Thanks, Rob," Shawn said with a small smile as Lita glared at the man.

"What?" Rob asked defensively. "He does. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little."

"Not wise when you're facing Triple H tonight," Billy said with a sigh. "You okay?"

"Not really," Shawn replied, honestly. "But when I kick Hunter's ass and get back to my nephew's side, I will be."

"Your nephew?" Lillian asked, entering the room. 

"Long story," Lita interrupted, before anyone could question any further. "I'll explain later, but we need to get ready."

"I'll say!" Lillian shook her head. "I'm about to get out there now, I was just checking you guys were finally here. The show starts in five." She walked towards Rob and pulled him into a passionate embrace, shocking the man. "You kick Test's ass tonight, sweetie."

  
"I will." Rob frowned. "But I really don't like the idea of you being out there with during the match. If Billy and I get blind sided by Christian and Lance, you're on your own, and I don't like that."

"I'll be fine, Rob."

"Besides, You gotta know I'll be there in a flash." Edge winked at Lillian. 

"I know, I just don't want you ruining your chances for the belt," Rob said with a sigh. "Our match is before yours, and I don't want anything stopping you from beating the crap out of Guererreo."

Edge smirked. "Trust me, Rob, there is nothing that would stop me doing that. Guererro is going down."

Lillian laughed and headed to the door. "Where's Rey?" she asked, turning to look at her friend.

"He's behind the curtain already," Edge replied with a smile. "Something about wanting to make sure he was ready to kick the crap out of Kurt Angle."

Lillian smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure he will. I'd better get out there, w're on the air in five, and Finkle doesn't know I'm back yet."

"Then you'd better get going then, sweetie," Lita said with a grin, wishing she could be there to see the look on Howard Finkle's face when Lillian walked out there.

As the petite ring announcer left the room, they quickly changed for their matches, not caring that the room was mixed gender. No one was really all that bothered, and everyone was far too lost in their own thoughts of their upcoming matches. Although, Lita turned in time to see Shawn blush and look away as she threw her baby tee over the top of her lacy bra. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked, unable to keep the smirk from her face as she approached.

"A little apprehensive, I guess, but I'll be fine."

"Torrie will look after Dev, don't worry."

Shawn smiled. "I won't."

"Dev's your nephew?" Billy asked. "Sorry, wasn't meaning to eavesdrop, but I was wondering where Torrie was, and I heard her name. Tuned in."

"It's okay," Shawn said with a smiled. "Yeah, Devlan is my nephew. Torrie's at the hospital looking after him now."

"Hospital?" Edge interrupted, looking concerned. "Everything okay, man?"

"Not really. But it will be. All I have to do is beat the crap out of Hunter, and then everything can go back to normal."

"You mean you can play the invalid again?" Rob asked, a smile playing on his lips.

  
"Yes, Rob, do please keep mentioning that _before_ he's faced Triple H. I mean we _want_ everyone to know that."

"There's no one here, Li," Rob said, although he did look apologetic and at Lita's look, he turned to Shawn and said, "Sorry," in a meek voice.

Shawn laughed and shook his head. "It's a sad state of affairs when a woman can make you bend to her will, and she's _not_ your girlfriend." The others laughed as Shawn ducked out of the way of Lita's hand.

"You better watch it Mr. Boy Toy," Lita said through narrowed eyes, although she was smiling.

"Consider me watched!" Shawn laughed.

"I think Lita's watching you enough herself," Jeff muttered, but he made no effort to quieten his voice, and soon he was lying on the floor with Lita tickling him mercilessly.

"Hey, guys, the show's starting!" 

Lita relented and let Jeff up, with a sharp smack on the head for measure, and sat on the couch as Billy turned up the volume. Jeff sat beside her, grabbing her head and covering her forehead with kisses as she squealed with laughter.

Edge was avidly fixed on the screen as his friend walked down the ramp. Slowly the others calmed down and began to cheer on the smaller man, knowing that their friend was determined to beat Angle, and all understanding why. Most of them had had their own run ins with the Olympic Jackass, both on and off screen, and despite his athletic achievements and capabilities, they definitely wanted Rey to win.

"Crap!" Edge threw his jumper on the floor, standing up and stalking towards the door.

"Damn it!" Billy sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Rey's gonna be gutted," Jeff said with a sigh. 

"He'll get Angle next time," Lita said, leaning back.

"This should be interesting," Shawn said with a laugh. He was still watching the show, and was rather interested in how Stephanie was going to handle sharing a room with the RAW manager all night."

"Bischoff'll be lucky to get out alive." Jeff laughed as the screen changed back to the arena. He leaned back and closed his eyes groaning as the music started.

"That guy amazes me. He's such an ass," Billy said with a laugh.

Jeff glanced up at the screen as Y2J entered the arena, and rolled his eyes at the screen. "To think we used to be friends with that Jackass."

Shawn smirked and sat on the edge of the settee, next to Lita. "I'd say, you're right, but considering I'm about to beat the crap out of my former best friend, I really can't comment on that."

Lita looked up and him and smiled, placing a hand on his leg and leaning against him. She didn't notice the raised eyebrows she was getting from the others in the room, apart from Jeff who was smirking, but Shawn noticed, and he was trying to stop his face from turning bright red. He still found it hard to believe that at his age, he was blushing like a virgin every time Lita glanced in his direction. 

Shawn cleared his throat, ignoring the snickering from Jeff, and turned his attention back to the screen as he slid onto the couch next to Lita. He glanced at Edge, who was re-entering the room and regarding them with a smirk, and smiled as the younger man's phone rang.

"Hey, honey," Edge said, his face lighting up as he heard his girlfriend's voice. "Yeah, Rey's fine. I think he's more pissed at losing than anything else. His ankle should be fine. No permanent damage."

"Hi, Ivory!" Lita called and Edge rolled his eyes.

"She says hi back," he said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm on after the Jackass. Yes, I'm wearing the white outfit. Yes, with the long coat." Whatever Ivory continued to say, was something Edge didn't share, but the tips of his ears went red, and he became very interested in his boots.

"You know, phone sex only works if both people participate, Edge. Ouch!" Shawn rubbed his head where Edge's phone had hit him. "What was that for?"

"My girlfriend wants to talk to you," Edge said with a smirk. 

Shawn looked at the phone as if it was about to grow fangs and bite him, but eventually picked it up. "Hey, Ivory. Yes. Well, he's a very interesting shade of red, right about now." He smirked up at Edge, before his face paled. "I think I'd find that very painful. Yes, I tend to value that part of my anatomy. Lita? I-I don't know what you mean," he said, as the others in the room snickered. He was turning a rather charming shade of pink himself, and Lita was glaring at Edge. 

Shawn cleared his throat. "Yes, okay. Actually, yes, I've heard that." The tone of his voice had changed and Edge was looking at him with a rather nervous expression. "No problem, I'll hand you back to Edge. Catch you later, Ive."

Edge raised his eyebrows and took the phone back. "Sweetie, what was that all about?" Edge frowned. "But I do worry. Because you sound…well…no, of course I trust you. Okay. Yes, I'll kick Guererro's ass. See you later. Love you, too. Bye. What the heck did you say to my girlfriend," he said as he hung up.

"Your match is coming up. Flair's about to tap," Shawn replied with a smile.

"Nope, he's got the rope."

"But he's tapping!" 

"He got the rope first!" 

"No, he didn't!"

"Jeff, honey, Billy's right, Flair got the rope first," Lita said and Jeff pouted at her. "Oh, Jericho tapped out!" She squealed.

"Oh, well, looks like you're up, Edge."

"Don't you play the innocent with me, Michaels, I'll find out sooner or later." Edge pulled off his t-shirt, and picked up his long, white coat, twirling it behind him and pulling it on. "See you after the match," he said with a wave, as the others wished him luck. 

"Well," Lita said with a small smile, "We're up after this."

Shawn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. "You'll kick Matt's ass; both of you will."

Lita smiled up at him and, not caring that the others were watching, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks, Shawn."

"For what?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Everything."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

End of Part Eighteen 

_I toyed with the idea of having Matt or Hunter having been the driver of the car that hit Devlan and his father, but I changed my mind, as it seemed too cliché, and I think there's enough already going on._

_Hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry that not much happened, but the others will have their matches in the next chapter._


	19. Part Nineteen

****

Note: I noticed a glaring error between the previous two parts and have changed accordingly. In Chapter 17, Edge offers to watch Lillian's back during Rob's match, and Rob says that he doesn't want to ruin Edge's chances since his match is after theirs. But then in chapter 18, I had Edge telling Ivory that he was up after Y2J. Have amended to say that Edge had an interview with Coach after Y2J's match.

****

Note 2: I had been hoping to finish this in 20 parts, but there's not a chance! There will be 22-25 parts, I reckon.

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

Part Nineteen

~x~x~x~x~x~

"I really hate those men," Jeff said, glaring at the screen. "I mean, they really suck."

"I know they do, sweetie, but I also know that Rob and Billy are going to hurt them."

Jeff turned to smile at Lita, before smirking at Shawn, who still had his arms around the redhead. He chuckled slightly and Shawn rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the younger man. The UnAmericans were making their way down the ramp and, as far as Jeff was concerned, the sooner they got there the sooner Rob and Billy would get out to kick their collective asses.

"Oh, no, put the mic down Test," he called at the TV. "No one wants to hear it." Despite his words, he crawled over to the television and turned up the volume.

"-his little tramp when we all know she _wanted_ it-" Test smiled as he was cut off by the audience booing.

"Oh, Rob is really going to hurt him," Lita growled. She turned to Shawn and noticed he was frowning. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He leaned closer, waiting until the camera panned back to show all three of the men in the ring. "Is it just me," he asked, "or does Lance not look particularly happy about what his buddies are saying?"

"Yeah, I think you might be right," Jeff agreed, leaning back on his elbows to watch. "If Test and Chris aren't careful, they may have some in fighting on their hands."

Lita scowled as Edge and Christian continued to mouth off, hissing, "Yes!" the moment Rob's music cut the man off. She bounced a little in her seat as Rob and Billy ran into the ring, Rob instantly throwing himself at Test. While Billy had thrown begun his fight with Christian, it was actually Lance that was the other man involved in the match, and it didn't take a genius to work out why. The moment the bell rang, Christian slipped from the ring and made his way towards the petite ring announcer, distracting Rob for long enough to let Lance get the upper hand. For his part, Lance had yet to realise what Christian was doing.

"That little shit!" Shawn was about to get to his feet when Lita pulled him back into a sitting position.

"You too, small fry," she said to Jeff, who was also getting to his feet.

"Li, Lillian's your best friend, how can you be trying to stop us?"

"Two reasons," she began, waiting until Jeff sat before she would continue. "Number one, you both have matches coming up tonight, and if Matt and Triple H really are working together, I would not put it past them to try something. In fact, whether they're working together or alone, I wouldn't trust them not to. 

"Number two, I have been instructed to keep you both back here." At their confusion, she smiled. "Rob and Billy assured me that they have things in hand."

"What do you…is that who I think it is?" Jeff leaned closer to the television, incredulous. 

"It might be." Lita smirked.

"I don't get it," Shawn said with a frown. "What a hit! Care to explain to me, thong girl, why Benoit is currently taking it to Christian?"

Lita shrugged. "Chris is actually quite a nice guy."

"Coulda fooled me," Jeff muttered.

"He's been biding his time. When Rob went to tell him that he wasn't going to take the title match because of what Test did to Lillian, Chris decided that he wanted to make sure that Rob was in one piece until they can have their match. Plus he really hates the UnAmericans apparently."

"Doesn't everybody?" Jeff asked, punching the air as Benoit threw Christian into the steel steps. The match continued with Benoit in their friends' corner, stopping Christian whenever it looked like the Canadian was about to head in Lillian's direction. Lillian, too, had seemed shocked by Benoit's arrival, but she smiled warily at him when the man helped her out of, yet another, tight spot with Christian.

"This is not going to go well," Shawn muttered, spotting something out of the corner of his eyes. "Shit!"

The three of them left the changing room at a run, careering through the hallways without a care as to who they were going to meet. By the time they had reached the top of the ramp, they could hear the crows going wild and Lita realised that a camera had been following their movement through the building. 

They made their way quickly down the ramp, watching as Matt and Triple H headed into the crowd, sledgehammers in hand, Dawn-Marie hurrying to catch them up. Shawn got the message. Again. Triple H was not just planning on beating him, he wanted to paralyse him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, turning back to Lillian. During the confusion, Benoit had been taken out by Matt while Dawn-Marie had gone after Lillian. Luckily the blonde ring announcer had put her microphone to good use and belted the woman across the head, stunning her for long enough to get away. While Lillian could hold her own in a fair fight, she hadn't wanted to test herself against Dawn-Marie.

"I'm okay, but Rob-"

"Rob will be okay. I'm sure he's more worried about you, sweetie." Shawn checked around, noting that Lita was with the Rabid Wolverine, making sure that the man was all right. When he was on his feet, Benoit - with Lita's help - made his way over to them.

"How can the ref have missed that?" Jeff asked angrily, as he and Edge joined them. The other man had instantly entered the arena when he spotted Triple H, Matt and Dawn-Marie in the crowd and, luckily for him, had come to no serious injury before his match.

"My guess is that he had a little something lining his pockets," Shawn said darkly, watching the titantron. Matt and Dawn-Marie were back in their dressing room, drinking champagne and enjoying themselves. But what worried Shawn was that Hunter was not with them. 

"Oh the bright side," Lita said sighing, "at least we have confirmation that Matt _is_ working with Triple H."

"My bet is they knew we'd figured it out," Shawn added, wincing as Billy's head connected with the turn buckle. The match had continued, and they were still standing by the Spanish announcers' table, keeping watch. "Hunter would never tip his hand this early unless their was a reason. He wanted to show us that he was one step ahead."

"Yeah, I guess." Lita leaned her head against his arm and he wrapped an arm around her without thinking. 

"And definitely on the up," Jeff added, breaking into a grin. "Did you see that limp?"

Shawn chuckled. "You sure got him a good one, all right, petal."

Jeff rolled his eyes and pretended to gag, ducking when both Lita and Shawn attempted to swat him. He stuck out his tongue and turned back to the match. Test was arguing with the referee and gesturing wildly, and they soon found out why. The referee walked to the ropes and indicated for Lillian to approach him. Upon her arrival, Howard Finkle had left in a strop leaving Lillian as the only announcer. 

A few moments later, she raised her mic, glancing apologetically in their direction. "The referee has banned all wrestlers from ringside. Only those directly involved in the match are to remain." When the referee heard this statement, he gestured again, clearly stating that Christian was allowed to remain. After a few moments debate with Billy and Test, Lillian raised her microphone again. "Both Christian and Chris Benoit may remain to support their teams."

Lita tugged on Shawn's sleeve, pulling him towards the ramp. Jeff and Edge followed closely behind and all four kept their eyes on the screen as they were leaving. When they reached the backstage area again, they turned their eyes to the screen, aware that there was a camera watching their every move. 

The match continued rapidly, the tempers of all six men rapidly approaching critical. Rob and Test were in the ring, battling back and forth, when suddenly Rob dropped Test to the floor and pulled him into a quick roll up.

"Three count!" Lita yelled as they all began to celebrate. 

"I think Test is a little pissed," Shawn said with a smirk.

"A little?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'd say…what the hell?" They were all preparing to rush out to Lillian's aid, noting that Benoit and Rob had both been taken down by Test and Billy was still in the corner, clutching his swelling ankle. 

"Wait," Edge called.

They turned back to the screen, watching as Lance hit Christian over the back of the head with e steel chair, the younger man promptly slumping to the floor. Lance nodded to Lillian and glanced back into the ring, where Billy and Benoit had recovered and were beating Test to a pulp in the corner. Rob was making his way quickly around the ring to Lillian's side. Lance nodded again in their direction before dropping the chair and making his way up the ramp.

Shawn smiled a little and glanced at the others. "Well, I'll be damned."

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

End of Part Nineteen

~x~x~x~x~x~

Next part…Edge vs. Eddie. And possibly Jeff and Lita vs. Matt and Dawn-Marie as well…


	20. Part Twenty

**Note: **This chapter was sponsored by DarkFox and DarlaKane. Thanks guys for your comments and challenges. DarkFox, one thing you asked for was the HHH vs HBK match, but that's being left for the second to last or last chapter. But the other two things you asked for are in this chapter.

_To learn more about sponsoring a chapter for any of my fics, post at my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic._

xxxxx

Part Twenty 

xxxxx

Torrie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had been sitting uncomfortably on the hospital chair for a few hours until Devlan, in the inexplicable adult-like behaviour that she had come to adore, had invited her to sit on his bed next to him. She was amazed that someone so young had the reserves of strength that the little boy had shown her, not to mention that he seemed to be far wiser that his years suggested, even if he still retained his childlike way of delivering it. He was Shawn's nephew all right. She could see that, even though she didn't really know the older wrestler very well.

She glanced at the screen again, trying to figure out what, exactly, Triple H and Matt Hardy were up to. She had little respect for Dawn Marie, but she knew that the woman was a conniving manipulator and she put nothing past the woman. There was definitely no doubt in Torrie's mind that Dawn Marie had something up her sleeve as well.

"Shawn and Lita were hugging!" Devlan squealed and she couldn't help giggling with him. They certainly made an adorable couple. "Do you think that Lita will come and see our house?"

"I think she might, but that's something you'll need to ask your Uncle Shawn, Devlan."

"Okay." The boy settled back against his pillows as Edge's music blared out from the television. It was late and she knew that Shawn had had to lie a little in order to get the nurses to let her stay with Devlan, but she wasn't sure exactly what kind of relationship they thought she had with the child.

As if to answer her thought, a nurse entered and checked Devlan's drip. "Miss. Michaels, your nephew is recovering well."

Devlan giggled and Torrie hoped he wouldn't say anything to contradict what Shawn had told the hospital. She assumed she was meant to be Shawn's sister. She thanked the nurse and, when the woman had left, she turned to smile at Devlan.

"Auntie Torrie," he said with a giggle and her grin widened. She could get used to having a nephew, especially one as cute as Devlan.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Torrie shook her head and turned back to the action on the television. For some reason, there was a camera back stage in the locker room that she knew her friends were all sharing. When there was a lull in the interest of the match, not that that was happening often with Edge being in the ring, the focus was being taken back stage. She smiled when she saw that Lita was resting against Shawn and couldn't help wishing that she was there with Jeff. She wanted to show her support for him. He was facing his brother later that evening and she wanted him to know that she understood how hard that was for him. She held no illusions that Lita was his best friend, but she hoped he was beginning to trust her more as well.

"Auntie Torrie?"

Yes, she could definitely get used to hearing that. "Yeah?"

"Will Lita and Unca Shawn get married? Unca Hunter said they would, but he lies. But I want Lita and Un-"

"Dev, what did you say?" Torrie asked, her eyes wide.

"I want-"

"No, Dev, about your Uncle Hunter. What did you say about your Uncle Hunter?" She had turned to look at him and was trying desperately not to show how distressed she was.

Devlan frowned and looked at her for a moment. "Unca Hunter talked to me on the phone when I was at Daddy's house."

"Did your Uncle Shawn know?"

Devlan shook his head. "I told Uncle Hunter he was a bad man and he told me that he was going to stop Unca Shawn and Lita getting married."

"He said that?" When Devlan nodded his head, Torrie felt the colour draining from her face. She glanced at the screen, glad that Edge's match hadn't finished. She had time. "Dev, I need to go and call Jeff so I can speak to your Uncle, will you be okay for a minute?"

"Yep!"

Torrie leapt up from Devlan's bed and ran quickly down the hallway. She had to warn the others. She had to warn them. She wasn't sure what Hunter's plan was, but she had a fair idea that it was far more dangerous that they had initially suspected.

"You answer it!" Billy cried, throwing the offending item at Shawn. "She seems to like you."

"She threatened to castrate me last time. I'm rather attached to that part of my anatomy." He threw the phone at Rob who shook his head emphatically.

"No way." He was about to protest more when Jeff entered the room again, having gone to the bathroom. He threw the phone at the younger man, who answered it without thinking.

"Hey." His eyes widened at the voice on the other end and he pulled the phone away from his ear for long enough to ascertain that it belonged to Edge. He placed his hand over the bottom of the phone and glared at them. "I hate you all!" he hissed.

Turning his attention back to the yelling woman on the phone he grimaced. "Ivory, I'm sorry, but I can't interfere…no I realise that he has an injured shoulder, but you're a wrestler, you know I can't…I don't care if Eddie's a- No, Ivory, I can't go out there...Ivory, I don't care if you - I can't interrupt his match!"

The others were impressed with him. There were few who would speak like that to the brunette. The fact that she was in another State was likely helpful. 

"…yes, yes, that sounds very painful," Jeff said with a gulp. He looked at the others, a silent but very obvious plea in his eyes. Lita eventually took pity on him and crossed the room to take the phone.

"Hey, Ive, it's Lita," she said as Jeff all but ran to the other side of the room, intent on keeping well away from the cell phone. "I know it looks sore, but…yes, I know…Ive, you're a wrestler. What if Edge came out to help you…okay, what if he got his friends to come out and help you? Yeah, I thought as much. Look-"

"He won!" Rob called, winking at Lita, knowing that the redhead was likely wanting to wrap up her conversation with the older woman on a high note. There was a consensus of cheers as Lita finished her conversation with Ivory, promising to get Edge to call the woman the moment he got himself fixed up.

Lita placed the phone on the table and glanced around, frowning. "Guys, where's Billy?"

No one seemed to know. They were preparing to go and look for him when Edge entered the room, a wide grin on his face. They all congratulated the man, Lita handing him his phone after hugging him.

"You have to call your girlfriend."

Edge winced. "She rang, huh?"

"She traumatised Jeff." They all laughed as Jeff pouted. "You need to start putting your phone on silent, Edge. We all do."

"Yeah, yeah." Edge smiled. Careful of his shoulder, having just had it wrapped up, he entered the shower area with his cell phone.

At that moment, Billy ran through the door, breathless and looking rather frantic. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Billy, what's wrong?" Lita asked as Shawn moved over to let the younger man sit next to him.

"I decided to do a little looking around after Triple H and Matt." He shook his head and continued before anyone could interrupt. "I know it was stupid to go on my own, but just listen. I overheard Dawn Marie talking to Triple H." Lita frowned and exchanged a glance with Jeff. "Matt's no angel," Billy continued, "but it seems he didn't want to injure you, Jeff, he just wants to fight out his anger."

"That's how we've always sorted stuff out," Jeff said. "But he took things too far this time."

"Yeah, and I don't think he's all that sorry about it, either. But he still doesn't want to hurt you too badly. Seems he thinks your dad will have something to say about it and you are his kid brother; he thinks Lita is just misleading you. He's an egomaniac and, according to Dawn anyway, he wants to hurt Lita because he thinks she was leaving him behind and taking you with her. He didn't want to be dumped so he dumped her first. Realised his mistake and now he'll do anything to stop her from being with anyone else. But he doesn't want to hurt Jeff."

"What was Dawn Marie saying to Hunter, Billy?" Shawn asked, an edge to his voice that made a shudder run down Billy's spine.

"They're taking things into their own hands. Without telling Matt anything." There was a moment's silence as everyone digested what Billy had just said. "I don't know what they have planned," he continued. "But it's not good. I think our only hope is that Hunter was too busy running away to notice how important Lita is to you." He glanced at Shawn as he watched realisation dawning. Looking at Lita, he realised the redhead was frowning a little. "Honey, Triple H would do anything to get to Shawn."

"Including," Shawn continued, looking at the woman with regret in his eyes, "bringing you into it."

"Then we have to make sure that he doesn't know she's involved with you," Jeff said protectively.

"Agreed." Shawn nodded.

"Excuse me," Lita said, her eyes narrowing. "I am right here, you know."

"Lita," Shawn said, standing up and pulling her aside. "Hunter has injured you before."

"That I remember," the redhead grumbled.

"Good. Remember it and make sure it doesn't happen again. It's possible he thinks you were just helping out a friend the other day-"

"At the time, I was," she said with a smirk and he chuckled slightly before sobering.

"Petal, to be on the safe side, I don't want you in the arena when I go out there. I want you and Jeff to leave after your match. Understood?" When it looked like she was about to protest, he silenced her with a tender kiss. "Please," he said softly against her mouth. "I won't concentrate if I know you're here and I _have_ to win."

"You will," she replied, pulling back to look at him. She nodded. "Jeff and I will head back to the hospital."

Shawn let out a breath and smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Relief spread quickly through the locker room when they realised that Lita had agreed to leave. Shawn glanced at Jeff who nodded. He would get Lita as far from the arena as possible during Shawn and Hunter's match.

"I take it I missed something important then," Edge said softly. He had only caught the last few minutes of the discussion.

"You could say that," Shawn said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "But I think we've got it under control now." They all agreed and settled down to watch the Undertaker fighting Booker T, waiting for the time Lita and Jeff would have to head to the curtain.

Shawn glanced at the redhead by his side, surprised by how quickly he had come to care for her. She meant a lot to him and he intended to keep her safe. As the Undertaker's music blared through the TV, Lita and Jeff prepared to leave the room, no one noticing the flashing light on Jeff's phone as it continued to ring, unanswered.

End of Part Twenty 

Well, I hope that was enough for you guys! I'm really sorry it took so long, but my writer's block has been relentless. You can thank Murron, who had me writing an original fic that got my muses going again and a huge thanks to DarkFox and DarlaKane for sponsoring this chapter, it really got this going and finished!

Darla - I took the thing with Torrie and Dev forward to this chapter, but that doesn't mean I won't use it in the Shawn/Hunter chapter as well ;)

On a sponsoring note, if anyone wants to sponsor a chapter of one of my fics, post on my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic, and I'll get in contact with you. Alternatively, email me at 

**Next chapter **– Lita and Jeff vs. Dawn Marie and Matt


	21. Part Twenty One

_**Cry Me A River**_

_**By Kyizi**_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, only the story does._

_**Rating:** PG_

_**Spoilers:** This will take place just before Summerslam and lead up to and through that event (possibly even a little after it)_

_**Summary:** After Matt turns on her again, Lita finds help and perhaps even love in the most unexpected place_

_**Pairing: **Lita/Shawn Michaels, Lilian/RVD, Jeff/Torrie_

_**Feedback:** Always:)_

_**Notes:** This idea seemed quite popular, which really surprised me! I love Shawn Michaels and I had to have a fic that included him, so I'm glad you're all interested in reading it!_

_**PLEASE NOTE**:In this fic, Shawn Michaels is not married and does not have a kid. The references HHH made when Shawn challenged him to the match were to his nephew (he now has one!) and those specifically about his wife were HHH saying it'd stop him having a relationship in the future. _

_Lita is not injured in this fic, and when Matt turned on Jeff, Lita was there as well, and he revealed a little something else…_

_**A/N:** I can't remember if Regal was part of the UnAmericans at this point, so I'll go with him **not **being with them yet._

xxxxx

**Part Twenty One**

xxxxx

Lita sighed and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. She could hear the crowd yelling at the Undertaker as he made his way back up the ramp and it only made the butterflies in her stomach increase tenfold. She was nervous. More nervous than she had been in a long time. She had had intense match ups before, but somehow this was worse. This was Matt versus Jeff, a match she had never wanted to witness, never mind partake in. She had seen them fight before, but this was different. More than anything she wanted to just leave the arena and head to the hospital now, but she was stronger than that. She had never backed away from a fight before and she wasn't going to do it now. She wouldn't give in, not for anyone and especially not for Matt Hardy.

"You okay?"

She turned to Jeff and smiled. "I'm okay." She could tell that he didn't believe her, but she gave his hand a quick squeeze and he didn't say anything more.

"Now isn't that cute?"

Lita took a deep breath and turned to face Dawn-Marie. She was standing with her hands on her hips, dressed more appropriately for a street corner than a wrestling match. "You can say whatever you want, Dawn-Marie, we're going to win and there's nothing you can do about that."

The smirk she gave them was more than a little sinister and Lita had to wonder what the woman had up her sleeve. Her nervousness didn't go away and she frowned as she realised that Dawn-Marie was too cocky; she was too confident. The woman had something planned and Lita wasn't sure she would like it.

The Undertaker walked past them, going almost unnoticed as Matt's music began to play. The two of them left Jeff and Lita alone, Dawn-Marie giving her confident grin before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Something's wrong," she said softly.

"Yeah."

"Jeff, they've got something planned." She looked at her friend, hoping that he would talk her down, tell her that she was worried about nothing.

"I don't think it's a 'they', so much as a 'Dawn-Marie', sweetie," he said, looking at her with concern. "She's up to something, which makes me think it's you that's going to be at the receiving end."

Lita nodded. "Not what I wanted to hear, but at least I'll have my guard up."

Their music started up and he gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on," he said, moving them to the curtains as the crowd went wild. "Keep your eyes open, that's all you can do. The others will be watching for trouble."

"I know." She reached up and kissed his cheek before leading them out onto the ramp. She couldn't help but grin as the cheers of the crowd worked its magic. There was nothing in the world like it and she closed her eyes briefly as the excitement worked its way up through the souls of her feet. She was going to make sure that Dawn-Marie and Matt paid and she was _not_ going to let anything get in her way; no matter what they had planned.

xxxxx

"_Well, King, I'll tell you what. We are just a match away, as the Undertaker leaves victorious; a match away from what I believe will be one of the most emotional match ups in the history of this organisation. And that is a non-sanctioned fight between two men who were at one point best friends, Shawn Michaels and Triple H."_

"_Well, eh, like you said, JR, this has been long awaited. There are a lot of fans out there that that are watching this right now that probably have never even seen Shawn Michaels perform. But they're gonna see it tonight, and it's gonna be something they'll never forget."_

_"I don't doubt it, King. However, we've got a bit of a slobberknocker for you folks first. This one isn't best friend against best friend, but brother verses brother."_

_"Don't forget the ex-girlfriend, JR!" _

_"I don't think I could, King. This has been a long time coming. Ever since Matt dumped Lita on national television and started dating that-"_

_  
"That lovely Dawn-Marie. Come on, JR, she's quite the looker."_

_"She's quite something, King, and it does rhyme with 'looker', I'm just not sure it's a word I'm allowed to say on television."_

_"She's gorgeous and she's clearly keeping Matt Hardy happier than Lita ever did. Just look at them! I'll bet Lita never made Matt smile like that."_

_"I don't think Lita wants to make Matt smile, King, I think she'd rather make him cry and, speaking of the lovely young woman, here come Lita and Jeff."_

_"Wow, that's fast. I think Jeff wants to get this match started! Look at that, JR; he tore right to the ring."_

_"And that's the bell. This one's started and I doubt it's going to be dull…"_

xxxxx

Torrie fumbled with the phone keys, trying, for the umpteenth time, to get an answer. She had tried Jeff, Lita, and Billy to no avail and was attempting to remember Edge's number. After a few failed attempts, 'this number is not recognised', she heard ringing and crossed her fingers. She had no idea how many matches had passed, but she hoped she was able to get in touch with someone before Lita and Jeff went out to the ring.

"Hello?"

"Edge?" she yelled, almost frantically.

"Torrie, is that you?"

"Yes, oh, my God, I'm so glad I finally got you. I've been trying for ages."

"Torrie, calm down, what is it?"

"Listen to me; you can't let Lita out of your sight."

"Honey, Lita and Jeff are in the ring."

Torrie's eyes widened. "No! No, you have to get out there. Someone has to get out there or she's going to get hurt. I don't know what Triple H is going to do, but you have got to-"

"Torrie! Calm down! What is Triple H going to do? He doesn't know about Lita and Shawn."

"Yes! Yes, he does! He called Devlan at his Dad's before the accident. He told Devlan that Shawn and Lita were going to get married, or something, I don't really know exactly what he said or why he said it, but he clearly knows that there's something going on. You have got to get out there."

"Oh, God."

"What? What is it, Edge?" Torrie got no reply, but she could tell there were people shouting in the background. There were people shouting and, from what she could tell, Edge was no longer in the locker room. From what she could hear, it sounded a lot like he was in the arena. And Torrie could hear someone screaming.

xxxxx

**End of Part Twenty One**

xxxxx


	22. Part Twenty Two

_**Note: **I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update! I've finally got started with it again and I hope to get the last few parts finished, proofed, and posted by Sunday night. You guys rock for having waited so long!_

xxxxx

**Part Twenty Two**

xxxxx

"_Things have just _erupted_ here at ringside, King!"_

"_You can say that again, JR, looks to me like Lita and her little buddy Jeff are in a world of pain. And who can blame them? I have no idea why Triple H is involved with this, but look, JR! Jeff Hardy's not the only one with new friends."_

"_Things have descended into chaos! Oh my God! That girl is less than half their size. What did Lita ever do to Kurt Angle? Or Ric Flair for that matter? This is just sick, King."_

"_Well, Lita won't be mouthing off about Matt again any time soon."_

"_Matt Hardy doesn't even look like he knows what's going on, King. My God, enough is enough! But wait, here comes the cavalry!"_

xxxxx

She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, only that it hurt. She could hear voices around her, the rush of the crowd in her ears, but none of it mattered as harsh hands grabbed at her. She tried to kick out, but the pain was too much and there was little to do but cry out when she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

She could hear Jeff calling her name, could hear the crowd erupting and assumed her rescuers had arrived. She knew it didn't matter.

They were too late.

xxxxx

"Edge!"

She could sense people around her were looking, but she didn't care. No one was answering her. She hung up the phone and raced back to Devlan's room just in time to see things get out of hand on the TV. She crawled onto the bed, pulling the boy carefully into her arms as he whimpered.

"Auntie Torrie, why are they hurting Lita and Unca Jeff?" he asked and she could tell he was crying.

"I don't know, Dev, I don't know at all." She kissed the top of her head and forced herself to watch in silence as Lita was thrown over Triple H's shoulder and carted off through the crowd. She couldn't react, because she knew it would only upset Devlan more. Torrie clenched her jaw and didn't even bother to wipe her eyes.

They were too late. Triple H had Lita and there was nothing Shawn Michaels, or anyone else, could do about it.

xxxxx

There was a loud bang echoing around the arena and they all stood back as Shawn continued to hammer at the nearest locker with a steel chair. He let out an almost animalistic growl as the finally dropped it and turned to look at them. The fire in his eyes was almost enough to send them all running from the room.

"We'll get her back," Jeff said fiercly and Shawn shook his head.

"Not until Hunter wants us to. No," the heartbreak kid continued, beginning to pace the floor, "he'll have her hidden away and he will taunt me with her for the entire match. If he wins, he still has Lita and he can use her for as long as he wants and if – when – I win, I still won't be able to find her." He swung around and kicked the damaged locker. "He's got me _right_ where he wanted me and I practically _offered him Lita on a silver platter! _I should never have got any of you involved in this."

"Like you could have stopped her," Jeff retorted, his own anger still very much apparent. "And we were in this whether you wanted us to be or not. Matt's on his side and he wanted to lash out at Lita, can you honestly say you wouldn't have come out during our match anyway, even if you hadn't got to know us all over the last few weeks? Even if you hadn't started falling in love with Lita? Well?" Jeff demanded. "Can you? I didn't think so. So shut the hell up and think."

"We need to scour the arena," someone said and they all turned to find Chris Benoit standing in the doorway. He held up his hands in immediate surrender from the looks he was getting. "Look, I have no idea what the hell's going on here, not sure I even want to know, but that little girl didn't deserve what she got and she's got to be hurting," the Rabid Wolverine pointed out. "I only saw him hit her twice with that sledgehammer, but I wouldn't be surprised if he got more in that I didn't see."

Shawn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go out to that ring and beat the shit out of Hunter until he tells me where she is. In the meantime, you want to look in the obvious places, right in front of our very eyes, because that's what he does. He hides things in plain sight."

"Why does it sound like you've worked this whole thing out?" Bill asked quietly.

"Because I have. Matt's probably in on this now," he said, shooting an almost apologetic look in Jeff's direction. "He didn't seem all that bothered by what was going on and I have seen him hurt Lita like none of you have. If he's in on this, we need to act quickly before he hurts Lita in another way." He didn't have to voice what he meant. Jeff looked ill and no one could blame him.

"Flair and Angle aren't wild cards here. I'm betting they've been in on it for months. In fact, my guess is that it was Flair who linked Devlan into this whole thing."

"Triple H contacted Devlan while he was at his dad's," Edge said, holding up his cell phone. "I got a frantic call from Torrie." He turned to Jeff. "I can't get in touch with her."

"You won't have to," Shawn continued, indicating the camera that was out in the hallway filming the whole thing. "Shut the door, she'll call us again."

Seeming to make his decision to stay, Benoit entered and closed the door behind him. "Well?"

"I thought Flair was one of the good guys."

"We all did," Rob muttered, wrapping an arm around Lilian, whom they had brought back with them, not wanting to trust that she'd be safe, not given her association with them.

"I saw him a few months ago, I was with Devlan and we got to talking. I didn't tell him anything," the Texan said, "but I think he might have seen me before I saw him. I'm guessing he put two and two together and used it as bait for Hunter."

"Bait?"

"Something he could use to get Hunter on his side. Flair is past it," Edge said bluntly. He was beginning to get where Shawn was going with his explanation. "He wants to link himself to someone who'll help keep his career going. He is the dirtiest player in the game after all."

"And Angle?" Jeff said.

"The man's a jackass, but he's not above making alliances when he needs to. I'm guessing he'll do the same as Flair and turn on H when he least expects it. Won't work, mind you, Hunter's too smart for that. But I'm betting that's their plan."

"What about Dawn Marie?" Lilian asked, jumping as Edge's phone started ringing again.

Seeing that it was the same number that had called him before, he handed the phone to Jeff.

"Hey Tor," Jeff said softly. "Yeah, I know. We're just about to head out and look. Yeah," he said, looking up. "I think we've done enough talking, too."

Everyone nodded and Shawn turned to Lilian. "I don't think it's safe for you to go back to ringside."

The blonde nodded. "I'll go with Rob to look for Lita." She indicated thesmallscreen behind them. "Looks like they found Finkle anyway."

Shawn nodded. "Dawn Marie will be guarding her, but I don't doubt the others will be nearby. You see them, run."

Lilian nodded again. "Why Dawn Marie?"

"Because," Benoit said, "she's screwing Hunter. I wish I didn't have the visual proof burned into my retinas for all time," the man said with a wince, "but it's true. I'm betting Matt doesn't know."

"Who gives a shit," Jeff said harshly. "Let's go." He hung up the phone and the others followed him out the door, leaving Shawn alone.

The heartbreak kid rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, before heading out of the locker room. The look in his eyes was enough to keep everyone out of his way.

Triple H was about to discover _exactly_ what Shawn Michaels was made of. He was going to pay for bringing Devlan into things, he was going to pay for making Shawn a target for his new 'group' – Shawn was under no illusions as to what Hunter was doing; he had always liked being part of a group, had always liked being in charge. And Shawn was the only person who had ever truly led him.

And the Heartbreak Kid was about to show his old friend exactly why that was. He was going to make Triple H pay for everything. And the man was going to wish he'd never laid a finger on Lita.

xxxxx

**End of Part Twenty Two**

xxxxx

**Also, I'm still looking for writers who might beupfor taking part in a Lita Ficathon. Interested parties should check out the post on my LiveJournal (it's open to be viewed by all).**

**kyizi (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 111443 (dot) html**


	23. Part Twenty Three

_**Note:** Some of JR and King's lines come directly from the taping, so if you recognise something one of them says, the chances are the line is not one of mine._

xxxxx

**Part Twenty Three**

xxxxx

"_Well, King, it's here at last. We've had bother versus brother-"_

"_And look what happened there, JR!"_

"_It was uncalled for and, my God, I hope Lita is okay. From what we can tell, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Rob Van Dam, Billy Kidman, and, if you can believe it, Chris Benoit have all joined forces to comb the building looking for Lita. Lilian Garcia has even left ringside to help."_

"_Forget about Lita, JR, did you see the look of triumph on Dawn Marie's face?"_

"_Somehow, King, I doubt you were looking at her face. Triple H is now making his way to the ring, sledgehammer in tow. Look at that sadistic smile on his face. He knows _exactly_ where Lita is."_

"_Of course he does, he took her."_

"_Let's hope Shawn Michaels can get Lita's whereabouts out of him before things go too far. There's a lot of bad blood here, King, a lot of bad blood. These two were best friends, brothers one might say, and things have boiled down to this."_

"_Well, it's about to get underway, JR, and look at the look Michaels' face. I dunno, I think Triple H might have hit the mark. What do you think, JR, do you think he and Lita are-"_

"_I have no idea, King, but, safe to say, Michaels is not in a good mood. The last time Shawn Michaels' set foot in the ring to wrestle was 1609 days ago, if you can believe that. He left the game due to a broken back, but this is about pride and passion, about evil-ness and ego. It's gonna be a fight."_

xxxxx

Jeff threw open another door, the reverberating smack as it hit the wall was the only thing that gave him any satisfaction. The room was empty. He moved further in and checked the bathroom, before sweeping the whole room in case there was another 'clue'.

Having taken Michaels at his word, they'd searched the area in and around their locker room. They'd found a lock of Lita's hair taped to a piece of paper hidden in the bathroom of the locker room next door. The words 'Close, but no cigar' were written in Matt Hardy's sloping scrawl.

He'd broken the mirror.

The arena was huge, but Jeff was beginning to realise that Shawn was right; Triple H wanted to taunt them with her so he was unlikely to have taken her out of the building. They'd checked with security anyway. Whilst Angle and Flair had both left, they were informed that there was no way Lita was with them.

"Nothing." He turned to see Chris Benoit standing in the doorway shaking his head. "We got some of the other guys helping to look. Pretty sure this is the last hallway."

"No one found _anything_?" he asked, his hopes falling and his anger rising.

Benoit shook his head. "The Rock's checking the last room at the end of the hall and Edge is next door."

Jeff let out a guttural shout and threw the chair he was holding across the room. "Where the hell can she be?"

As if answering his question, Lilian and Rob burst into the room. He frowned questioningly as he watched the blonde ring announcer waving her arms about and trying to catch her breath.

"Ring!" she gasped. "The ring?"

"What?" He moved towards her. "Is Michaels in trouble?"

She shook her head violently, still breathless, and her boyfriend answered for her. "It's the only place we haven't checked."

"I think someone'd notice if Lita was in the ring," Jeff said, looking at her dubiously.

"The crowd?" Benoit muttered. "But they wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it."

"Not _in_ the ring," Lilian cried, "_under_ it!"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Right under Shawn's nose…literally." Lilian nodded. "You know the way up under it?" he asked and she nodded again.

Edge had arrived in the hallway outside the room with just enough time to hear the end of the conversation and, without speaking, he stepped aside as Lilian rushed out of the room. No one spoke as they all ran after her.

xxxxx

Lita struggled against the neck tie that was securing her arms behind her back. It seemed that, although the evening must have been planned to an extent, no one had thought to bring anything to tie her up. Not that that had stopped them, but it had been amusing to watch Flair, Angle, and Matt – or the three stooges as she now thought of them – arguing over what they were supposed to do. That was, unfortunately, when Dawn Marie had shown up with the tie. Lita didn't want to know where it had come from or who Dawn Marie had done to get it.

"So, enjoying yourself?"

Lita glanced up at the small hatch a few feet above her head and rolled her eyes. "Small talk, Matt? You always did like to talk for no reason."

She could only see his head, but he looked pissed. Whatever Matt said in response, however, was drowned out by the crowd. She jumped as she heard a thud coming from above her and tried once more to shout for help. Her attempt was met with a punch in the face.

She cried out in pain, hissing as her sore ribs jerked with the movement. She'd been able to move enough that Triple H's sledge hammer hadn't hit with full force, but it had still hit. Twice. Her ribs were aching, but she was confident that nothing was broken. She blinked, her eyes full of tears. She was only glad that the angle she was at didn't allow Matt much room for a good swing. Her eye was sore, but she didn't think it'd bruise.

"Not yet, Lita," he said angrily. "You know the rules. First Hunter cripples your new boyfriend and _then_ we take you out. Just in time to see the look on Michael's face when he realises he's been right on top of you all night. I'm sure it's not his first time ther-FUCK!"

Lita smirked in satisfaction as he grabbed hold of his bleeding nose. She was tied up, lying flat underneath the ring, but she did have some movement and she was more than happy to take any opportunity to head butt the man who'd so gleefully broken her heart so may times. Not anymore, though. She no longer felt anything for him but hatred and pity.

She looked up when the canvas above her shook. She still couldn't believe that she was actually right under the ring. She was trapped in the centre, lost between ladders and chairs, trash cans and kendo sticks. Shawn was literally a few feet above her head and she couldn't get to him. Every time someone lifted up the material around the ring in order to grab a weapon, a hand clasped over her mouth and she could barely breathe, let alone speak. The fact that Triple H looked right at her every time it was him only made her angrier.

She jerked her head, watching as Matt disappeared from the hatch. There was a noise from below this time.

Something was happening.

She only hoped it meant that someone had found her, because, from what she could hear, the match was almost over. Unfortunately, the crowd was so loud she had no idea if they were cheering or booing…she had no idea if Shawn was winning, or if he was lying broken and hurt a few feet above her head.

xxxxx

Torrie shivered, hugging Devlan close to her as she continued to watch the room through the small gap around the edge of the door. She couldn't see much, but every noise was wreaking havoc with her already fraying nerves. She shushed Devlan again, holding him gently against her as he began to wriggle. She was amazed he'd stayed quiet and still so long, to be honest.

"Shh, Dev," she whispered. "We need to be real quiet."

"Like mice?"

She smiled and nodded. "But no squeaking either."

He giggled and, at that moment, she froze. There was someone entering the hospital room.

She hadn't been able to figure out most of what had happened at the start of Shawn and Triple H's match, couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. But, as Shawn's eyes had widened in shock, Torrie had felt her heart stop. Triple H hadn't wasted time starting the match, but what the words he'd spoken, with a sadistic smirk on his face, still echoed silently around her in the small space: 'I heard about Devlan.'

xxxxx

**End of Part Twenty Three**

xxxxx

_AN: I have no idea if it's possible, wherever they are, to have a 'trap door' under the ring. Obviously people like Taker and Kane have come up from under the ring before, but whether they were there the entire time, or there _is_ another way, I have no idea. However, in this fic, there's a trap door. Deal with it. ;)_

Two more chapters to go! They're already written, just need a quick proof and then they can be posted! ;)


	24. Part Twenty Four

_**Notes:** A huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far and to anyone who reviews this chapter. I really appreciate the responses :)_

xxxxx

**Part Twenty Four**

xxxxx

"Where the hell are they?"

The voice caused her to jump and Devlan whimpered. She tried to comfort him without hurting his already sore body. She whispered gently in his ear and rocked him from side to side. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

She could barely see through the crack, but, every time one of them walked past, her heart stopped. The first time she'd thought they'd come, it had actually just been the nurse who had ended up searching the room frantically, before heading back out of the door. Just as Torrie had been about to give up and get out of her hiding spot, they'd come.

"They can't have got far," Angle said, throwing the sheets onto the floor. Torrie rolled her eyes; the man really was stupid if he thought they were under there.

"What's going on in here?"

Torrie winced and hoped that the nurse would get out of the room before she got hurt. Whilst they might not be inclined to hurt complete strangers, she didn't think they'd exactly refrain if it came down to it. They'd been looking for a while, from what she had gathered. In fact, if Devlan hadn't been moved from the ICU earlier that day, they might have been successful by now.

She watched with bated breath as they argued back and forth with the nurse, trying to persuade the woman that they were family, and finally let out a relieve sigh when they all left the room. She waited, wondering how long she should leave it before getting out of the cupboard.

She glanced around the small space. She'd never been particularly claustrophobic before, but she vowed never to voluntarily get back inside something this small again. She might even take the stairs from now on in hotels.

"Auntie Torrie?" Devlan said in an exaggerated whisper. "Can we get out now?"

She glanced through the crack again before turning to look at him. She smiled. "Yeah, Dev, I think we-"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open.

xxxxx

She heard the bell ring, shifted around, tried to scream, but she knew she couldn't be heard over the crowd. She was struggling with her hands, trying to get the knot to come loose, but she had come to the conclusion that Dawn Marie had to have been a Girl Scout. A slutty one, she had no doubt, but a Girl Scout none the less. The knot wasn't budging.

There were tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. She wouldn't cry, because she refused to give them that satisfaction.

There were noises coming from beneath her as well as above, but she didn't have a clue what was going on. It was hot and dark and she had hardly any room to move and, objectively, she knew that she was beginning to panic. Given a few moments, she was pretty sure she would start hyperventilating as well.

Suddenly the area around her was flooded with light. She tried to scream, tried to get away, tried to move or get free, but nothing worked and she couldn't breathe.

Someone was coming to get her and she had no idea who it was.

xxxxx

"Fuck!" Edge cried, kicking the prone man again.

"Was that necessary?" Lilian asked. "He's already unconscious."

"It made me feel a damn sight better," he growled.

"Can you see anything, Rob?" she asked anxiously, watched her boyfriend. She was currently unable to see his head, given that it was sticking through a hole in the roof.

The noise of the crowd was all around them and she was pretty sure that the match had just finished, but they had no idea what was going on. Matt was lying next to Edge's boot, unconscious and bleeding, and Benoit was standing over Dawn Marie, who was nursing a split lip as she struggled to get herself free of the bonds that were tying her to the chair she was sitting on. Granted, the 'bonds' were actually the sleeves of Rob's shirt, but Lilian was quite proud of herself; for both the right hook she'd so perfectly delivered as well as the inventive method of tying the woman up. She'd ignored Edge's remarks about having had experience at that.

"Anything?" Edge asked as Rob fully reappeared.

"I think you guys should get up here."

Lilian didn't think, just ran forward, throwing her hand in the air for Rob to take hold. Jeff Hardy had already completely disappeared through the gap and Rob was on the lookout to see what was going on. There had been no sign of Lita.

She grunted as she skinned her arm on the edge of the opening, smiling a little as Rob muttered an apology, and crawled through the ceiling. The underneath of the ring was cramped and dirty and she swore when she saw a small trail of blood and the tail end of what looked like Lita's shirt. Whether it had ripped off in her attempts to get away, or otherwise, Lilian wasn't sure, but either way she was angry.

She followed the path Jeff had left through the debris and appeared out of the side of the ring a few moments later. She blinked under the lights and glanced around her, noting that the crowd were cheering and smiling at her, a few of them were even laughing.

A hand was suddenly in front of her face and she jerked her head, slowly following the path up the arm, to the shoulder, and finally into the smiling face of the Heartbreak Kid. She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding and took his proffered hand. He tugged her to her feet just as Rob and Edge appeared from under the ring, fighting with each other as they tried to get out of the small space at the same time.

Lilian, however, was barely paying attention as she searched the area for her friend. In the ring, she saw that Triple H was still lying unconscious, surrounded by referees, medics, and a pool of his own blood. Glancing at the cut above Shawn's eye, she realised that her new friend had definitely come out the least worse off of the two. By a long shot. She looked past Shawn and smiled, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet as, a few feet away, she saw Lita and Jeff hugging each other.

"Thank God," she muttered and Shawn laughed.

"You have no idea."

She looked at him, smiling when she saw how he was looking at the redhead. "You _really_ like her, don't you?"

He started and, for a moment, she thought he was about to tell her to mind her own business. But he didn't.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Suddenly his eyes widened in panic. "Oh, God, Devlan! He knows about D-"

"Calm down, man," Rob said, stepping in front of Shawn. "It's okay, don't worry, we got it covered."

"What?"

Edge and Billy exchanged a glance, smiling as Lilian took hold of Shawn's arm. "Rey found us when we were searching the hallways. He told us he heard Angle and Flair talking about going to the hospital. He had no idea what was going on or who they were after, but he figured it might have something to do with us. He and Billy went after them."

"Just the two of them?" Shawn asked, his worry clearly still considerable.

"Not exactly," Edge answered. There was a smile playing on his lips and, when Lilian finished explaining, Shawn understood exactly why. He felt like smiling himself.

xxxxx

Torrie eyed the man warily, still not sure why he was there. Not that she thought he was there to hurt her, but she couldn't deny that he scared the crap out of her either. She glanced across the room at Billy and smiled.

"I am so glad you guys got here," she repeated for the thirteenth time. "I mean, really."

"Really, Tor?" Billy asked with a smirk. "We'd never have noticed."

She stuck her tongue out at him before she tucked the covers around Devlan once more, glancing around the new room the boy had been assigned. Due to the trouble that had occurred and the fact that the Police had arrived to remove Kurt Angle and Ric Flair from the hospital, they still had a private room rather than a place in a ward. Torrie also suspected that it had something to do with the nurses being rather terrified of the man in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling uncertainly and the man nodded his head.

The door burst open behind them and Torrie couldn't help the small scream she let out. Seeing Shawn and the others, however, she closed her eyes in relief. She really wanted this day to be over, because she wasn't sure her heart could survive much longer.

When Shawn had checked on Devlan and Torrie found herself wrapped up tightly in Jeff's arms, she smiled more openly and repeated, "thank you" to the man across the room.

"You guys are all right now?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yeah," Shawn replied. The man moved to the door and, just as he was leaving, Shawn called him back. "Hey, Taker. Thanks. For everything."

He didn't reply, but he offered a small smile before exiting the room. Shawn was actually rather disappointed to see him go. He was surprised by the number of people who had actually approached him after the match, the number of people who had helped, not just for Lita, but for him as well. Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he'd thought.

"Unca Shawnie," Devlan said, breaking the silence that had followed the Dead Man's departure. "I missed your fight."

The pout on his face was adorable and Torrie laughed as Shawn sat down on his nephew's bed. To be honest, she was glad that they had missed it. Not because she'd particularly enjoyed being closed in a cupboard scared for her life, but because she had the feeling that it was the kind of match a boy Devlan's age should never have to witness. Regardless of what the man had done, Devlan still referred to Triple H as 'Unca Hunter'. That meant something to him, no matter what the man did.

"Hey."

She turned to smile at Jeff. "Hey yourself."

"Come 'ere."

She followed him out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind them, but didn't turn to face him. Along with all the fear for Devlan's (and her own) safety, along with her worry for Lita, for Shawn, and for the others, she had been terrified for Jeff. He'd already lost his brother and she didn't know what she could do to make that better. The butterflies in her stomach weren't helping either.

"Hey," he said again.

She felt his fingers brush her chin and allowed him to tilt her head up to face him. "How are you?" she asked and he let out a wry chuckle.

"Shouln' I be asking you that?"

"Matt," she said, her voice trailing off. She had no idea how to word what she wanted to say. The fury on his face was evened out by the pain. He was upset and angry and she had no idea what to do about it. So she kissed him. Not seeking anything from him, just a gentle touch of the lips. It was supposed to be comforting. She hadn't bargained on the tingles running through her and she didn't object when he pulled her closer.

xxxxx

**End of Part Twenty Four**

xxxxx

One more chapter left! That's right, there's just an epilogue to go and then we're all done! And, don't worry, the last part is all Lita/Shawn :p

I still can't believe I have over 200 reviews.


	25. Part Twenty Five: Epilogue

_**Notes:** Well, that's it! It's all over, this is the final chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it :)_

xxxxx

**Part Twenty Five: Epilogue**

xxxxx

It was dark and the room was empty. Well, almost empty. Torrie and Jeff were constants and the other's came when they could, but today they'd all come. It had been fun and exciting for Devlan to have so many visitors, but everyone had left when visiting hours were over. As Shawn's 'wife', however, she was always allowed to stay.

Lita watched the small figure on the bed carefully, ready to help him if he seemed to be in distress or pain. Devlan had been through so much over the last few months and she didn't even know where to begin helping him or Shawn.

Shawn had taken Devlan home a few days after Summerslam, but the boy had still been in a lot of pain and another round of tests had confirmed that he wasn't out of the woods yet. He'd been in hospital for almost two months and Lita hated to see how fragile he'd become during some of that time. She was only glad that it seemed to be all over now. Devlan looked healthier and, therefore, so did Shawn and the last set of tests had come back clear. Devlan was better and Shawn was taking him home.

The only thing was; Lita didn't know where that left her.

Of course, she was overjoyed that things were going well, but she had become a part of their routine, had become a part of their lives and they were in hers. So completely that she didn't even remember what her life had been like without them.

She'd taken a leave of absence, a very hard fought for leave of absence that had only been granted when she had appealed to Stephanie McMahon. It seemed that the youngest McMahon had once cared for Shawn as much as he had for her and, in return for Summerslam and because she 'wanted Shawn to be as happy as he deserved', she had helped get Lita's leave okayed. She spent every day with Devlan and Shawn. She had been there with Shawn when the boy had had his surgery and every day since. She didn't think she could go back to being alone. She didn't want to.

"Hey, petal."

She wiped at her eyes, suddenly realising she'd been crying, and turned to him with a smile. "Hey yourself."

He saw right through her false cheer. "Hey." He pulled her hand, tugging her away from the bed and pulling her towards the window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, shrugging, but her eyes filled with tears anyway.

"Lita?"

"I-I just…I don't know what happens next." He grinned and she wanted to hit him. She was upset, she was crying, and he was _grinning_ at her. "I'm glad you find it funny, Shawn," she said angrily.

"Woah, hey!" He grabbed her arm when she tried to leave. "Hold on a minute."

"No! I can't believe you find this funny." She glared at him. "I know you've had a lot on your mind, I know that things have been bad, but do I really mean that little to you?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I'm crazy. That's it, I'm crazy for thinking that you needed me, I'm crazy for thinking that you wanted me, because why would you want me? You haven't kissed me since before Summerslam and you haven't said a word about what happens when I go back to work next week. I'm crazy for thinking that either of you want me in your life. Everyone else is Dev's aunt and uncle, but me? I'm just Lita. Yes, I'm crazy for thinking at all."

"You can't seriously believe-"

"What? I can't seriously believe what? You know what, I'm leaving."

"Lita!"

"Unca Shawnie?"

She grimaced. "It's okay, Dev," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Go back to sleep."

"No, just a minute, Dev," Shawn said, pulling her arm and dragging her back towards the bed. "I think we need to talk to Lita."

"Shawn, let go."

"No." He turned on the light and they all flinched. "Okay, Dev, remember the surprise we talked about?" Devlan nodded, his sleepy face lighting up. "I think Lita needs her surprise now."

She frowned. "What are you-" He held his finger against her mouth and she felt her stomach flutter.

"It's my turn to talk."

He pushed her onto bed, so that she was sitting facing Devlan. The boy was bounding up and down, clearly waiting for whatever Shawn had planned. She was a little worried and the butterflies in her stomach had just had babies. Lots of them.

"Let me go through this one thing at a time," Shawn started. "And don't interrupt." She opened her mouth to protest and he raised his eyebrows. She shut her mouth, but glared. "Good. First of all, let me say that the only thing I agree with is the fact that, if you're coming up with stuff like this, then, yeah, you're crazy for thinking at all. The fact that you think I don't need you is beyond ridiculous. I would never have even made it to Summerslam without you, never mind these last few months. I don't just need _someone, _Lita, I need _you_. When you go back to work next week, you better believe that we'll not only be watching and cheering, but we'll be counting the days until we're there with you."

"What? I don't understand."

"When Dev's ready, we'll be there. Steph's working to get me a deal that should give me time to look after Dev for the most part and have a career."

"I'm going to stay sometimes with Gramma and Auntie Jill," Devlan interjected.

"Tom's sister," Shawn clarified. "She was a teacher until she had kids. With triplets, she decided to be a stay-at-home-mom until they're older. Until Dev's strong enough to go back to school she's gonna home school him."

"You're coming back."

"We'll see what works. If it doesn't, I leave. Dev comes first." Lita nodded. "But if you think, for one second, that that means you won't be in my – in _our_ – lives, think again. You're not getting away that easy. As for why Dev doesn't call you 'aunt'…it's 'cause he's wanted you to be something more from the minute he realised you might be in my life. He sees you as something more, Lita." She frowned and he smiled. "Dev never knew his mom."

Lita's eyes widened and she looked at Devlan in shock. He grinned at her and she smiled. "I-I don't know what to say," she said softly and Shawn reached out to take her hand.

"Don't say anything. You'll always just be Lita, but you should know that just being Lita is more than anyone else will ever be to him."

"Except you."

"Well, yeah, but I'm me," the Heartbreak Kid said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Is it time for the s'prise yet, Unca Shawnie?"

Shawn nodded. "Go ahead."

Devlan squealed and reached into the drawer of the cabinet by his bed. A moment later, he pulled out a small box, tied with a ribbon. Lita's eyes widened slightly as he practically threw it at her.

"Open! Open!"

She fumbled with the bow, her heart racing as she untied it. The box snapped open with an audible 'pop'.

"Oh, my God."

"This means you're always welcome in our lives, Lita," Shawn said, reaching out and picking the key from inside.

"Lita, can you come stay with us?"

She looked from one to the other, smiling at the matching looks of uncertainty and hope on their faces. "I'd love to," she said softly. Devlan clapped his hands and threw himself into her arms.

"Hey there, little buddy," Shawn said, laughing. "Calm down before you hurt yourself."

Devlan nodded and pulled back, still sitting in the circle of Lita's arms. "I can show you my bike," he said decidedly. She didn't point out that she'd been sleeping in their spare room for a while now and had actually seen it already.

"I'd like that."

"I love you, Lita," he said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

She smiled, hugging him tightly and closing her eyes, not caring that she was crying again. "Oh, I love you, too, Dev." She held him a moment longer, her eyes finding Shawn's over the boy's shoulder. "Bed time," she said, laughing at the sound of disappointment in Devlan's voice.

"Five more minutes?"

"No." She shook her head and moved him back onto the pillows. "Tomorrow's a big day," she said, tucking him in. "We get to take you home," she finished softly. He grinned at her and she kissed his forehead. "Good night, Dev."

"Night, Lita. Night, Unca Shawnie."

"Good night, little man." Shawn leaned down for a hug, before switching off the light.

He reached for her hand in the darkness and led her over to the spare bed the nurses had wheeled in for them when one of them stayed over, which tended to be every night alternately. It had taken a week or so before Shawn would let her stay instead of him, but she'd won in the end.

"So," he said, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed. "By my count there's still one more thing I didn't address."

Lita was in the process of kicking off her shoes, so she focussed on that and didn't meet his searching gaze. It was dark, but she knew he'd see right through her anyway.

She didn't say anything as she climbed up next to him, trying her best not to actually touch him. Everything had come to a head, but the one thing he hadn't mentioned yet was possibly the one she wanted to know about the most.

"Lita," he said softly and she jumped when she felt his breath on her ear. He rolled her one her back, leaning over her as he rested on one elbow. "I want you to know that that box almost had something else in it." He eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "I just don't want to move to fast." She nodded her head, shakily. "Now," he said with a smirk. "I think it's time I cleared one more thing up."

"Wh-"

He kissed her.

He _was_ right.

Thinking was overrated anyway.

xxxxx

**The End**

xxxxx

OMG…it's done. It's ACTUALLY DONE.

Well, it's taken a while! I think this was actually the first ever Lita/Shawn fic and it's managed to get lost in amongst the others thanks to me not updating in so long. I only hope that it was worth the wait; despite the soppy, cheesy ending!

I still can't believe this fic is 66 pages long! I think it's my longest ever WWE fic.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed (and those that do review after I've posted this final chapter), I really love getting responses to my fic and I really appreciate that you take the time to respond. I never expected this to be so popular and I never imagined I'd get over 200 reviews for one of my WWE fics. I'm so glad to be proven wrong.

Thank you so much.

Kyizi.


End file.
